Gula-Gula (Edited)
by UnnieDongsaeng
Summary: Yunjae FanFicTion (YAOI) 'Gula-Gula' Sebuah karya kilat dari UnDong yang terinspirasi dari lagu 'Gula-Gula' nya Tante Elvi Sukaesih. Ya Udah Langsung Aja Cekidot...


**Yunjae FanFicTion (YAOI) 'Gula-Gula'**

_Sebuah karya kilat dari UnDong yang terinspirasi dari lagu 'Gula-Gula' nya Tante Elvi Sukaesih. Ya Udah Langsung Aja Cekidot..._

**Cast Utama :**

_Tentu Saja Pasangan TerAjiiiiiibbbb Dunia Akhirat 'YunJae' Beserta Anak2nya Tercinta Yang Unyu2 'YooSuMin'. _

**Cast Pendukung :**

_Beberapa Member Super Junior Beserta Couple-Couple nya._

**Cast Pelengkap Penderita :**

_Mbah Lee So Man, Mbah Kim Yong Min, Mpok BoA, Mpok Ara, dan Mpok2 Generation._

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rating : Suka2 UnDong**

_**WARNING!**_

_**FanFic Ini Cuma Buat Penggemar YunJae Couple, Dan Bagi Para Fans Dari Cast Pelengkap Penderita Di Atas Sebaiknya Gak Usah Baca Daripada Ntar Misuh2 n Maki2 UnDong. **_

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dimana burung dengan riangnya bernyanyi di atas dahan pohon, tukang susu dan koran mengantarkan dagangan mereka dari pintu ke pintu dan dimana tukang sayur dengan semangatnya berteriak2 sepanjang jalan Komplek mengganggu siapapun yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi indah maupun mimpi buruk. Salah satunya adalah pria tertampan di Komplek _'Paradise'_ yang masih menikmati mimpi indah atau bahkan bisa dibilang mimpi basah tentang istrinya yang kecantikannya mengalahkan Miss Universe dan Miss World, Jangan sebutin Miss Selebrity ya dah lewat jauh ntu mah Peace..._V

"Sayur Segar! Sayur Segar!" Suara Lantang ShinDong sang penjual sayur menggema menembus dinding-dinding rumah di Komplek _'Paradise'. _Tak terkecuali dengan rumah Keluarga Sakinah, Mawaddah, dan Warrokhmah satu ini, Keluarga Jung.

"Aishhhhh...Berisik sekali sih tukang sayur..." Gerutu pria tertampan yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho.

Dengan mata yang baru terbuka setengahnya, Yunho meraba2 tempat disisinya yang merupakan tempat istrinya Jung JaeJoong biasa berbaring pasrah di bawah tubuh kekar suaminya yang tidak mengenal kata lelah jika sudah menempel dengan istrinya.

"Ukkhhh...Mimi mana ya?" Mata Yunho langsung terbuka sempurna saat tangannya tidak menemukan tubuh polos JaeJoong disampingnya. Merasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu untuk segera memeluk, mencium, dan memakan Jung JaeJoong, Yunho pun segera bangun dan membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa aktifitas semalam. Sebelum menyusul istrinya tercinta yang dipastikan sedang menggosip ria di tukang sayur.

_**Sementara Itu...**_

Benar perkiraan sang suami, Jung JaeJoong sang istri memang sedang berada di tukang sayur dan sedang bergosip ria mengenai Lintah Darat, Buaya Darat, dan Kadal Buntung yang sangat terkenal di Komplek _'Paradise'_ yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mbah Lee So Man beserta para pengikutnya. Ok, langsung kita simak saja obrolan 'Ibu-Ibu' ini...

"Tadi malam Mbah Soman bawa selir lagi lo..." Cerita ShinDong si tukang sayur (Mian Para Fans ShinDong) yang merupakan informan sekaligus mata-mata handal di Komplek _'Paradise'_.

"Mwo! Lagi? Buset dah tuh kakek-kakek makin menjadi aja nih kayaknya?" Seru LeeTeuk, penggosip senior di Komplek _'Paradise'_.

"Itu kan dah gak aneh, memang setiap malam Jum'at kan Mbah Soman bawa cewek baru buat dijadikan selirnya..." Tambah HeeChul, yang masih satu angkatan gosip dengan LeeTeuk.

"Iya malah yang aku tau dari kabar burung-burung yang berterbangan di langit itu memang syarat agar kekayaan dari Mbah Soman tetap terjaga..." Cerita ShinDong berlebihan.

"Terjaga?Maksudnya?" Akhirnya the diva Jung JaeJoong bersuara setelah beberapa saat menyimak arah pembicaraan teman-teman bergosipnya. Gak lucu kan kalau mau nimbrung gosip, tapi malah salah tangkap makna.

"Itu lo...Syarat dari dukunnya Mbah Soman biar kekayaan Mbah Soman itu bertambah terus..." LeeTeuk sang ketua gosip menjelaskan.

"Wow! Kira-kira berapa banyak ya kekayaan Mbah Soman sekarang, kan istri beserta selir-selirnya sudah ada 10..." Seru HeeChul sambil menghitung jumlah istri dan selir Mbah Soman.

"Ya kaya sih kaya, tapi amit-amit jabang baby Yunnie ga mau jadi istrinya Mbah Soman..." Pekik JaeJoong mendengar kekaguman HeeChul akan kekayaan yang dimiliki Mbah Soman.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi istrinya...Aku Cuma mau hartanya aja, kalo masalah Mbah Soman nya toko obat hama masih buka kan?" Ucap HeeChul dengan seringaian khasnya yang membuat horror suasana sekitar.

"Kau menakutkan..." Komplain JaeJoong yang disetujui dengan anggukan LeeTeuk.

"Aish...Kan kau duluan yang membuat aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku menjadi istri dari Mbah Soman itu..." HeeChul membela diri.

"Hehe...Mian Hyung-ie..." Manja JaeJoong, HeeChul hanya memutar bola matanya cuek.

"Tapi aku tau tentang gosip ter _up to date_ mengenai rumah tangga dari Mbah Soman..." Bangga JaeJoong membuat penasaran LeeTeuk, HeeChul, dan ShinDong yang siap sedia menjadi kurir gosip untuk warga Komplek _'Paradise'_ lainnya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau tau JeJe?" Tanya HeeChul antusias.

"Ya apa Nyonya Jung?" Ujar ShinDong tidak sabar. Yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari LeeTeuk.

"Hmmm...Apa ya?" Goda JaeJoong pada ketiga teman gosip nya.

"Jangan membuat kami penasaran JeJe..." Rajuk LeeTeuk.

"Jangan main-main Jung JaeJoong..." Ancam HeeChul membuat JaeJoong menghentikan aksi menggoda teman-teman gosipnya itu.

"Iya...Iya...Dari Gosip yang aku dengar dari Junsu, adikku yang menikah dengan Park YooChun yang membuka restoran steak yang sangat enak di pusat kota sana..." Promosi JaeJoong yang langsung berhenti saat melihat tatapan tajam HeeChul, LeeTeuk, dan ShinDong.

"Hehe...Aku Cuma mau promosi. Baiklah gosipnya adalah kalau Boa yang kita ketahui sebagai ratunya Mbah Soman selingkuh dengan orang kepercayaan Mbah Soman sendiri..." Cerita JaeJoong menggebu-gebu.

"Orang kepercayaan Mbah Soman? Berarti Kim Yong Min itu?" Tanya LeeTeuk memastikan.

"Huuh.." JaeJoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memilih bayam yang kan dibelinya.

"Wajar sih kalau Boa mencari yang lebih segar sedikit, Mbah Soman kan sudah layu..." Komentar HeeChul yang disetujui ketiga rekannya yang sibuk berebut sayuran yang ShinDong jual.

"Bayamnya masih ada tidak?" Tanya HeeChul sambil mengacak-acak dagangan ShinDong.

"Aduhhhh...Nyonya HeeChul jangan acak-acak dagangan saya dong...Kalau rusakkan tidak bisa dijual lagi.." Protes ShinDong berusaha menyelamatkan dagangannya.

"Iya...Iya..aku kan hanya mencari bayam..." Gerutu HeeChul.

"Bukannya kau sengaja mengacak-acak dagangan ShinDong agar dapat diskon jika sayurnya sudah tidak bagus lagi?" Sindir LeeTeuk yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah pelototan HeeChul yang otomatis membuatnya diam.

"Bayamnya sudah aku borong Hyung-ie..." Ucap JaeJoong manis sambil melambai-lambaikan beberapa ikat bayam ditangannya dengan gaya cheerleader.

"Huh!Kau borong semua?Bagi dua dengan Hyung, JeJe..." Pinta HeeChul namun tidak dipedulikan JaeJoong.

"Aku butuh banyak bayam untuk menambah tenaga Pipi Yunniebear Ku... Biar tambah tahan lama..." Ucap JaeJoong malu-malu.

"Hyung-ie ambil kangkung saja kan sama-sama hijau juga..." Saran JaeJoong pada HeeChul.

"JeJe kalau aku memberikan kangkung pada Wonnie-ku. Bukannya tahan lama, tapi malah dia akan tidur..." Gerutu HeeChul membuat JaeJoong tersenyum polos.

"Bukannya tanpa bayam pun suami mu itu sudah tahan lama JeJe?" Tanya LeeTeuk.

"Iya, Tapi aku kan mau ngasih adik buat Minnie...Jadi harus tahan lebih lama lagi..." Ucap JaeJoong yang kali ini memilih ikan segar.

"Mwo! Kau mau tambah anak lagi? Aku saja kerepotan mengurus satu anak..." Kaget HeeChul mendengar keinginan JaeJoong untuk menambah momongan bersama Yunho.

"Huuh...Memangnya kenapa Hyung-ie?" Tanya JaeJoong heran dengan reaksi berlebihan HeeChul.

"Minnie mu itu kan tidak jauh beda dengan Kyu. Nakal..." Komentar HeeChul yang berhadiah cubitan JaeJoong di lenganngannya.

"Awww..." Pekik HeeChul lalu mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaran cubitan maut JaeJoong.

"Minnie itu manis Hyung-ie. Bukan nakal..." Protes JaeJoong tidak terima anaknya dibilang nakal.

"Hehe...Iya, Minnie sangat manis JeJe, Seperti Ibunya..." Ralat HeeChul terpaksa membuat JaeJoong kembali tersenyum.

"Nah...Itu baru benar...Ya ShinDong Hyung. Berapa jumlahnya?" JaeJoong menunjukkan semua sayur dan lauk yang dipilihnya pada ShinDong agar dapat dihitung jumlah harganya.

"Hmmm...Semuanya 15.000 Won..." Jawab ShinDong setelah beberapa saat memencet-mencet teman setianya sang kalkulator.

"Ok. Ini uangnya..." JaeJoong memberikan uang pada ShinDong saat Yunho memanggilnya dari teras rumah.

"Mimi! Pipi Laper, Sudah belum belanjanya?" Teriak Yunho membuat HeeChul, LeeTeuk, dan ShinDong terkikik geli.

"Beruangmu sudah memanggil. Sana cepat beri susu sebelum mengamuk..." Goda HeeChul membuat JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh...Jangan menggodaku...Dan kalau ada gosip baru tentang Mbah Soman jangan lupa beritahu aku lewat mjjeje. Bye..." Pamit JaeJoong pada partner gosipnya yang masih sibuk di mobil sayur ShinDong.

"Dasar JeJe...Selalu saja heboh..." Komentar HeeChul.

"Bukannya kau juga begitu?" Celetuk LeeTeuk yang berhasil membuat pelototan HeeChul kembali mengarah padanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali belanjanya?Pipi kan udah laper..." Rajuk Yunho manja sambil mengikuti JaeJoong yang langsung menuju dapur.

"Sabar Pipi...Ini Mimi mau masakin sayur bayam buat Pipi..." Ucap JaeJoong sambil membereskan belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"Aish...Mimi...Kalau nunggu masak dulu lama. Sekarang aja ya Mimi..." Mohon Yunho sambil menarik-narik lengan JaeJoong.

"Masaknya nanti? Tadi Pipi bilang lapar. Kalau Mimi gak masak, gimana Pipi makannya?" Bingung JaeJoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk melumatnya.

"Bukan lapar yang itu Mimi...Tapi yang Ini..." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan 'Teman Kecilnya' yang sudah mulai menampakkan kekuasaannya alias menegang

"Mwo! Kenapa sudah bangun? Padahal kan Mimi gak ngapa-ngapain?" Heran JaeJoong dengan sifat 'Teman Kecil' suaminya yang mudah sekali terganggu hanya karena wangi tubuhnya. Entah ini karena JaeJoong yang terlalu menggoda atau karena Yunho yang kelewat mesum? UnDong juga bingung...

"Kan tadi Pipi megang tangan Mimi, jadi ya...Bangun deh..." Ucap Yunho tanpa beban.

"Cuma megang Pi?" Tanya JaeJoong memastikan.

"Huuh... Udah jangan banyak omong lagi. Pipi udah gak tahan..." Ucap Yunho yang langsung mengangkat tubuh JaeJoong ke bahunya dan membawanya lari kembali ke kamar.

"Pipi jangan sekarang! Mimi harus nyiapin sarapan buat Minnie yang sebentar lagi bangun..." Berontak JaeJoong yang masih berada di bahu Yunho.

"Mimi jangan banyak gerak, nanti jatuh. Masalah Minnie itu gampang, dia gak akan bangun sebelum jam 9, sekarang baru jam 7.30, masih ada waktu 1 jam untuk Pipi dan ½ jam lagi untuk Mimi menyiapkan sarapan..." Ucap Yunho sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya.

"Satu kali saja ya Pi. Mimi masih sakit..." Rajuk JaeJoong setelah Yunho menidurkannya di ranjang Super King Size mereka.

"Hmmm...Bukan masalah, satu ronde beserta pemanasan dan pendinginan kan Mi...?" Jawab Yunho santai membuat JaeJoong menatap horror padanya. Satu ronde beserta pemanasan dan pendinginan, itu artinya 3 ronde.

"Tanpa pemanasan dan pendinginan Pip Mhhhppphhh..." Mohon JaeJoong yang langsung terputus oleh serangan beruang yang kelaparan akan manis bibirnya. Dan jangan tanya author suara apa yang akan terdengar setelah ini. Hehe...

_**1 Jam Kemudian...**_

"Ummmm...Mimi dan Pipi sudah belicik pagi-pagi. Minnie kan macih ngantuk...Huuuaaaa..." Gerutu ChangMin, anak tunggal pasangan Yunho sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Uh, Minnie ganggu Mimi dan Pipi aja deh. Minnie mau bales, tidul nyenyak Minnie di ganggu Mimi dan Pipi..." Putus ChangMin yang langsung menyingkapkan bed cover bermotif lumba-lumba pemberian Junsu dan YooChun.

"Huup..." Lega ChangMin saat kaki mungilnya berhasil menapak di tanah dengan selamat tanpa cidera, maklum saat ini ChangMin masih berusia 3 tahun, jadi wajar kalau kakinya masih belum terlalu panjang.

Sambil memeluk guling kecil kesayangannya, ChangMin melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar Yunho dan JaeJoong yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dan langsung berjinjit untuk meraih kenop pintu kamar YunJae.

Kreeekkkk...

Suara pintu yang terbuka sama sekali tidak mengganggu pasangan Hot ini yang masih sibuk dibalik selimut yang menggembung besar dan bergerak-gerak liar. Kalau ChangMin tidak tau dibalik selimut itu Mimi dan Pipi nya, dipastikan dia sudah berlari ketakutan.

"Ugghhh...Mimi...Ahhh...Kau...Uhhh...Makin Sempit...Ugghhh" Erang Yunho yang merasa miliknya semakin terjepit oleh ketatnya dinding surga JaeJoong.

"Aaahh...Uggghh...Pipi...su...dahhh...Mi...mi ca...Ughh...pek..." Ucap JaeJoong di sela-sela dasahannya.

"Ohhh...Sebentar Uggghhh Lagi...Aaaaaahhh..." Teriak Yunho saat ketiga kalinya cairannya mewarnai surga JaeJoong.

"Pipi!" Teriak JaeJoong saat cairannya menyembur keluar di tangan Yunho.

"Hmmm...Akhirnya aku minum 'susu' lagi..." Ucap Yunho sambil menjilat bersih cairan JaeJoong dari tangannya membuat pipi JaeJoong merona.

"Pipi..." Panggil JaeJoong manja membuat Yunho ingin memakannya lagi namun terhenti dengan teriakan dari setan kecilnya, Jung ChangMin yang dipastikan sedang kelaparan.

"Mimi! Minnie Lapal!" Teriak ChangMin dengan suara maksimumnya membuat Yunho dan JaeJoong yang berada di balik selimut harus menutup rapat-rapat telinganya jika ingin selamat.

Sreettt...

Yunho membuka selimutnya dan melihat ChangMin yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Upsss...Lagi-lagi Yunho dan JaeJoong mengotori telinga dan mata ChangMin dengan suara dan pemandangan indah yang mereka hasilkan tiap harinya. Beruntung ChangMin tidak peduli dengan itu semua, yang ada di pikirannya yang masih 'polos' itu hanyalah makan dan makan.

"Eh, Jagoan Pipi sudah bangun... Tidurnya nyenyak Minnie?" Tanya Yunho sambil berusaha memakai boxer nya di balik selimut.

"Tidul Minnie nyenyak, tapi jadi telganggu cama cuala Mimi ma Pipi..." Jawab ChangMin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Salah satu kelakuan JaeJoong yang menurun padanya.

"Aigo...Maaf kan Pipi dan Mimi ne, kami kan sedang membuat adik untukmu Minnie..." Ucap Yunho menyesal sambil keluar dari selimut setelah sukses memakai boxer untuk menutupi _asset _berharganya.

"Minnie Lapal... Mimi..." Rengek ChangMin pada JaeJoong yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari ChangMin.

"Minnie Baby...Sebentar, Mimi mau mandi dulu terus masak buat Minnie. Minnie ikut Pipi keluar dulu ya..." Ucap JaeJoong lembut, masih menyembunyikan setengah badannya di selimut tebal.

"Mimi mandinya jangan lama-lama..." Pinta ChangMin manja.

"Hmm...Mimi mandi Cuma 10 menit kok..." Janji JaeJoong membuat ChangMin tersenyum.

"Minnie mau makanan yang banyak dan enak Mimi..." Senang ChangMin yang sudah digendong Yunho.

"Iya, nanti Mimi siapkan makanan yang banyak buat Minnie..." Jawab JaeJoong yang semakin membuat ChangMin girang.

"Ya Minnie ikut Pipi keluar dulu yuk. Kita nonton spongebob..." Ajak Yunho dan ChangMin langsung melambai pada JaeJoong.

"Minnie tunggu di lual ya Mimi..." Teriak ChangMin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama Yunho.

"Aish...Gara-gara Jung 'Pervert' Yunho aku jadi belum memasak untuk Minnie..." Gerutu JaeJoong yang langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit perjuangan melawan sakit yang dirasakannya akibat serangan brutal Yunho.

Setelah sarapan, keluarga Jung berkumpul di depan TV. Yunho dan JaeJoong mendampingi ChangMin untuk memastikan kalau yang di tonton ChangMin adalah acara yang sesuai dengan usia anak tunggal mereka yang kecerdasannya melebihi yang seharusnya.

"Minnie... Jangan terlalu dekat menonton TV nya sayang... Nanti matamu rusak..." Nasehat JaeJoong yang sedang mengupas apel, sementara Yunho sedang membaca koran dengan santai.

"Minnie mau clabby patty Mimi..." Tunjuk ChangMin pada layar TV yang sedang menayangkan film spongebob.

"Mwo! Hamburger? Yang benar saja Minnie... Kau baru saja menghabiskan porsi sarapan untuk 4 orang. Masa sekarang sudah mau Hamburger?" Sepertinya JaeJoong lupa dengan selera makan ChangMin yang melebihi batas normal

"Tapi Minnie cudah lapal lagi Mimi..." Rajuk ChangMin.

"Haish... Ya Mimi pesankan saja daripada nanti Minnie merajuk terus. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Tidak baik terlalu banyak makan junkfood." Akhirnya Yunho bersuara juga setelah merasa terganggu dengan rajukan ChangMin yang tidak akan berhenti jika belum dituruti.

"Yey! Pipi ich the bect!" Seru ChangMin girang mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Minnie mau cama Cpongsbobnya Mimi!" Pinta ChangMin

"Ok..." JaeJoong langsung mengambil i-phone nya untuk menghubungi restoran yang menjual Hamburger dan mengabaikan suara ChangMin yang kini berganti mengganggu Pipinya minta dibuatkan jus strawberry.

_**Malam Harinya...**_

"Pipi! Sudah dulu ah, Kayaknya ada mention di twitter Mimi..." Tegas JaeJoong pada Yunho yang sudah mulai merapat ke tubuhnya saat mendengar dering peringatan berasal dari i-phone nya.

_*Catatan:Ceritanya Penduduk Komplek 'Paradise' Lagi Twitter-an __*_

_**Heedictator**_

mjjeje : Jae-ah...Aku bosan. Sudah ada gosip terbaru dari keluarga Mbah SoMan belum?

_**Special1004**_

mjjeje : Jeje! Kau punya obat penahan sakit? Kang In tidak sabaran, jadi aku yang menderita

"Nanti lagi juga bisa kan Mi? Kondisi Pipi lebih emergency dibanding mention twitter Mimi. Paling juga dari teman-teman gosip Mimi." Omel Yunho yang sudah ditinggal JaeJoong.

"Nanti Mimi lanjutin lagi..." Ucap JaeJoong cuek sambil membaca isi twitter HeeChul untuknya dan dengan cepat JaeJoong membalas twitter HeeChul dan LeeTeuk agar bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan Yunho yang sempat tertunda.

_**Mjjeje**_

Heedictator : Aku belum mendapat informasi lagi Hyung. Minnie sangat merepotkan hari ini. Jadi aku tidak sempat ke cafe JunChan.

*Cafe JunChan = Cafe Gossip

Special1004 : Persediaan obat penahan sakitku baru saja aku habiskan tadi Teuki Hyung. Mianhe...

"Mimi!" Panggil Yunho kesal.

"Mimi datang Pipi!" Sahut JaeJoong yang segera kembali ke tempat tidur dimana sang suami tercinta sedang berbaring topless

"Siapa?" Tanya Yunho curiga.

"Cuma Chullie Hyung dan Teuki Hyung." Jawab JaeJoong jujur sambil mengoleskan minyak urut di punggung Yunho.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minyaknya Mi, nanti terlalu licin dan sulit dipijatnya." Protes Yunho saat dirasakannya punggungnya banjir minyak urut yang di tumpahkan JaeJoong tidak ragu-ragu hingga menghabiskan ¼ botol.

"Ihhh...Pipi cerewet deh. Kan Mimi yang mijit, jadi terserah Mimi berapa banyak minyak yang Mimi pake. Pipi diem aja deh..." Omel JaeJoong sambil meremas-remas bahu Yunho yang mengkilap karena minyak urut.

"Tapi kan panas juga Mimi... " Gumam Yunho namun masih terdengar oleh JaeJoong.

Karena merasa bersalah, JaeJoong pun mengambil beberapa lembar tissu untuk mengelap punggung Yunho yang mengkilap dibanjiri minyak urut.

"Mian Pi..." Ucap JaeJoong pelan. Takut Yunho akan marah padanya.

"Tapi harusnya yang mijitin Pipi kan Minnie. Kan Minnie yang udah bikin Pipi encok gini gara-gara main kuda-kudaan seharian." Omel JaeJoong menyadari apa penyebab Yunho kelelahan.

"Mimi...masa Minnie yang baru 3 tahun sudah disuruh mijit Pipi? " Protes Yunho mendengar omelan JaeJoong.

"Sudah ya Pi... Mimi capek..." Rajuk JaeJoong setelah cukup lama memijat bahu Yunho.

"Hmm..." Gymam Yunho yang ternyata sudah terlelap.

"Aish...sudah tidur aja...Mimi kan pengen dipijit juga..." Cemberut JaeJoong yang menarik selimut dan memonopolinya sendiri membuat Yunho yang belum memakai kembali kaosnya menggigil.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Hyung! Kau Selamat Ternyata!" Teriak Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya membuat JaeJoong dan Yunho yang berada tidak jauh darinya harus menutup telinga jika ingin selamat.

"Yah Kim Junsu! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti sedang berada di hutan. Kim Junsu Lalu apa maksudnya ucapanmu ternyata Hyung selamat Huh?" Omel JaeJoong setelah suara dolphin Junsu mereda.

"Mianhe...Aku terlalu bersemangat bertemu Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyung... San maksud dari ucapanku itu, ternyat Hyung selamat dari makhluk Pervert disebelah Hyung..." Girang Junsu tidak mempeduliakan pandangan para pengunjung cafe-nya dan juga Yunho yang sudah siap membantai duckbutt Junsu.

"Kau ini berlebihan Su. Kau kan baru 2 hari yang lalu datang ke rumah. Dan aku bukan makhluk pervert, Kim Junsu. Aku hanya akan pervert pada Mimi Joongie. Istriku sendiri..." Cibir Yunho yang tidak Junsu pedulikan.

"Biar saja. Jae Hyung kan kakak ku satu-satunya. Jadi wajar kalau aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya dan selalu ingin bertemu dengannya..." Balas Junsu yang membuat JaeJoong tersenyum karena adik dan suaminya sama-sama possesive padanya.

"Aish..Kalian berdua ini tidak tau malu. Suie, Hyung haus. Buatkan jus yang segar ya..." Suruh JaeJoong pada Junsu yang masih memandang tajam Yunho.

"Ah...Aku sampai lupa, Mian Hyung. Silahkan pilih meja yang Hyung sukai dan minumannya akan segera datang..." Ucap Junsu mempersilahkan JaeJoong dan Yunho untuk duduk sebelum masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman yang diinginkan JaeJoong.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Kenapa aku tidak ditawari minuman?" Gerutu Yunho.

"Itu karena Pipi selalu membuat Suie kesal..." Ucap JaeJoong sambil melihat-lihat menu.

"Itu karena selalu mencari gara-gara denganku juga Mi..." Yunho membela diri namun JaeJoong abaikan membuat bibir Yunho mengerucut sebal.

"Hyung!" Panggil YooChun yang baru memasuki cafe-nya dengan membawa buah dan sayuran segar untuk bahan makanan dan minuman di cafe-nya.

"Sudah lama datangnya Hyung?" Tanya YooChun menghampiri meja Yunho dan JaeJoong.

"Belum lama Chun. Tapi terimakasih pada Junsu mu itu yang membuat aku merasa sudah sangat lama berada disini" Ucap Yunho sinis yang sukses membuat lengannya menjadi sasaran cubitan maut JaeJoong.

"Awww! Mimi..." Rajuk Yunho manja namun tak membuat JaeJoong melembut padanya.

"Huh! Memangnya Suie kenapa Hyung?" Tanya YooChun bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan ucapan Pipi, sudah biasa kan kalau Pipi dan Suie selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele..." Jawab JaeJoong.

"Ohhh...Kukira ada apa?" Lega YooChun.

"Oh Hyung, kalian sudah memesan makanan atau minuman?" Tanya YooChun yang melihat meja YunJae masih kosong.

"Jangan tanya JaeJoong, tanyakan saja padaku. Hanya aku yang belum memesan apapun..." Gerutu Yunho yang membuat YooChun mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Hehe... Maafkan Suie ya Hyung. Jadi Hyung mau aku buatkan apa?" Tanya YooChun setelah meminta maaf atas nama Junsu.

"Kopi dan makanan ringan boleh juga..." Putus Yunho setelah sekilas melihat menu yang disediakan di cafe milik YooSu.

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar ne..." Pamit YooChun meninggalkan JaeJoong dan Yunho berdua diantara beberapa pengunjung lainnya.

"Pi, apa Minnie tidak akan apa-apa kita tinggal di rumah Chullie Hyung?" Khawatir JaeJoong mengingat anaknya yang sedang dalam pengawasan HeeChul.

"Mimi jangan khawatir. Selain HeeChul, kan ada Siwon juga yang akan menjaga Minnie yang sedang bermain dengan Kyunnie..." Ucap Yunho menenangkan JaeJoong.

"Hmm... benar juga si Pi. Kalau ada Siwon, Mimi lebih tenang..." Ucap JaeJoong mengingat ChangMin dalam pengawasan orang yang tepat.

"Yah Mimi! Apa maksudnya itu?" Ketus Yunho yang paling tidak suka saat JaeJoong menyebut nama pria lain di depannya.

"Ihhh... Pipi kebiasaan deh, cemburu buta..." Cemberut JaeJoong.

"Mimi Cuma milik Pipi..." Tegas Yunho tidak peduli dengan JaeJoong yang sudah cemberut.

Tak lama kemudian pasangan YooSu sudah hadir diantara YunJae sambil membawa pesanan Yunho dan JaeJoong.

"Minnie mana Jae Hyung?" Tanya Junsu saat menyadari tidak ada suara ribut dari keponakan kesayangannya yang selalu menginginkan makanan saat datang ke cafe YooSu.

"Dia sedang bermain di rumah Kyunnie. Kau merindukannya Suie?" Tanya JaeJoong sambil menyecap Jus Mangga yang dibuatkan koki cafe YooSu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya Hyung... Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kesini?" Rajuk Junsu membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Kau kan bisa menemuinya saat main ke rumah..." Jawab Yunho cuek.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Tuan Jung..." Cuek Junsu membuat Yunho murka.

"Yah! Dasar PinDuck!" Ejek Yunho.

"Yah! Kalian berdua berhenti. Kalian mau membuat pelanggan cafe-ku kabur?" Lerai YooChun.

"Cafe-ku juga Chunnie..." Protes Junsu.

"Ya pokoknya kalian berhenti bertengkar. Kalian membuatku malu..." Gerutu JaeJoong.

"Dia yang memulainya Mimi..." Adu Yunho manja.

"Bukan aku Hyung..." Junsu membela diri.

"Jangan memulai lagi..." Penringatkan JaeJoong dengan tatapan tajamnya yang otomatis membuat Junsu dan Yunho diam.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan damai, tanpa adanya pertengkaran antara Junsu dan Yunho. Namun kedamaian itu tidak ada lagi saat pekikan suara Junsu sukses membuat YunJaeChun hampir tersedak.

"Aha!" Pekik Junsu heboh membuat YunJaeChun mau tidak mau mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu.

"Itu Kan!" Pekik JaeJoong menyusul suara Junsu membuat Yunho dan YooChun harus bersiap-siap mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol berdua.

"Hyung... Itu Boa, istri pertama Lee So Man dengan selingkuhannya Kim Yong Min..." Bisik Junsu pada JaeJoong yang diam-diam memperhatikan pasangan yang baru saja memasuki cafe.

"Hyung, kita ke belakang saja. Disana lebih tenang..." Bisik YooChun mengajak Yunho untuk pindah saat mencium aroma-aroma gossip dari Junsu dan JaeJoong.

"Mimi, Pipi sama YooChun ne..." Pamit Yunho pada JaeJoong yang tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Ah... jadi mereka benar-benar selingkuh Suie..." Ucap JaeJoong pelan dengan pandangan yang masih melekat pada pasangan BoYong (Boa-Yong Min).

"Tentu saja mereka pacaran Hyung. Kalau mereka tidak pacaran, mana mungkin mesra seperti itu..." Komentar Junsu yang juga mengamati gerak-gerik pasangan BoYong yang terlihat mesra saat Boa tertawa malu-malu dengan Yong Min yang membelai pipi Boa (Huekkkkk... UnDong Mual nulis ini...).

"Wah aku harus mengabadikan moment ini untuk memberi bukti pada Chullie Hyung dan Teuki Hyung kalau aku tidak berbohong pada mereka..." Semangat JaeJoong yang langsung membidikkan kamera i-phone nya ke pasangan BoYong yang masih asyik mesra-mesraan.

"Iya Hyung. Aku yakin gossip ini akan menjadi gossip yang ter- update di Komplek _'Paradise' _ besok pagi..."Senang Junsu saat hasil jepretan JaeJoong tampak sempurna memperlihatkan ke-intiman pasangan BoYong.

"Tentu saja. Dan sepertinya posisi Chullie Hyung sebagai ratu gossip bulan ini terancam hehe..." Senyum JaeJoong mengingat jabatan HeeChul yang tidak lama lagi akan jatuh ke tangannya.

"Kalau Hyung jadi ratu gossip Komplek _'Paradise', _aku mau jadi wakilnya ya... Aku kan sudah membantu Hyung mendapatkan gossip 'Panas' Perselingkuhan ratu So Man dengan sang assistant So Man" Pinta Junsu tidak masuk akan namun tetap mendapat anggukan kepala dari JaeJoong juga.

_**Sore Hari Di Rumah Keluarga Jung...**_

"Permisi... Apa benar ini rumah Ketua RT Komplek _'Paradise' _?" Tanya seorang wanita ceking dengan make-up setebal tembok china yang di dampingi 2 pria tambun berwajah oon pada ChangMin yang sedang bermain robot-robotan di teras rumahnya.

"Mwo! Ini lumah Minnie, bukan lumah Ketua Lete..." Jawab ChangMin sambil terus bermain dengan robotnya.

"Ah...Maksud Noona, Tuan Jung, Jung Yunho Ketua RT di sini..." Tanya wanita seking itu dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya lebih mudah di cerna anak se usia ChangMin.

"Ikkhhh...AhJumma, benal ini lumah Pipi Minnie yang namanya Jung Yunho, tapi Pipi Minnie bukan Ketua Lete. Pipi Minnie itu pengucaha pelmen" Jawab ChangMin yang kali ini memandang wanita ceking beserta 2 pria tambun dengan kesal karena waktu bermainnya jadi terganggu.

"Ah, terserahlah. Yang penting ini benar rumah Jung Yunho." Kesal wanita ceking itu karena dipanggil AhJumma oleh ChangMin.

"Nah kalau lumah Jung Yunho itu benal..." Girang ChangMin, akhirnya AhJumma ceking itu mengakui kalau rumah itu milik Pipi nya, Jung Yunho. Bukan rumah Ketua RT yang memiliki nama seperti Pipi nya.

"Ya, Noona sekarang mau bertemu dengan Appa mu. Apa ada?" Tanya wanita ceking itu mencoba sabar.

"Minnie gak punya Appa, Minnie punyanya Pipi..." Jawab ChangMin polos yang lagi-lagi membuat tanduk di kepala wanita ceking muncul.

"Aish... Ya Pipi. Noona mau ketemu dengan Pipi mu. Apa ada?" Tanya wanita ceking itu dengan gigi yang bergemerutuk menahan kesal.

"AhJumma mau apa ketemu cama Pipi Minnie?" Tanya ChangMin menginterogasi.

"Ada surat ijin tinggal yang perlu tanda tangan Pipi mu..." Jawab wanita ceking itu sambil meniup-niup poni tipisnya sok imut.

"Kata Pipi ma Mimi Kalau ada olang minta cumbangan bilang gak ada Pipi ma Mimi nya. Jadi cekalang kalena ada AhJumma yang nyali Pipi Minnie jawab, Pipi gak ada..." Jawab ChangMin yang sukses membuat sifat pemarah wanita ceking yang sedang berusaha ditutupinya terungkap dengan jelas.

"Yah! Anak kurang ajar!" Pekik wanita ceking itu dengan tangan terangkat siap memukul ChangMin. Namun sayangnya gerakan tangannya kalah lincah dengan ChangMin yang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak histeris.

"Pipi!Mimi! Ada olang gila! Ada olang gila! Minnie mau dipukul olang gila!" Teriak ChangMin lantang membuat JaeJoong yang sedang tertidur dipelukan sang suami tercinta setelah melakukan 'aktivitas' yang melelahkan terbangun.

_**Di Kamar YunJae...**_

"Pipi!Mimi! Ada olang gila! Ada olang gila! Minnie mau dipukul olang gila!" Suara ChangMin yang lantang menggema di setiap sudut kamar, membuat sang pemilik kamar yang sedang terlelap terbangun.

"Huh... Minnie..." Gumam JaeJoong yang masih setengah sadar saat mendengar teriakan ChangMin.

"Mwo!Minnie!" Pekik JaeJoong saat menyadari apa yang diteriakkan oleh ChangMin.

"Pipi!Bangun Pipi! Minnie dalam bahaya!" Histeris JaeJoong smabil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh telanjang Yunho yang masih terlelap dalam PerVert World nya.

"Pipi!Bangun sekarang atau libur 1 bulan!" Ancam JaeJoong yang sukses langsung membuat Yunho terbangun dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Pipi bangun sekarang Mi. Jangan libur ya... Pipi gak bisa hidup kalau Mimi liburin jatah harian Pipi..." Rajuk Yunho yang menghasilkan nyeri di lengannya akibat cubitan keras JaeJoong.

"Yah! Appa macam apa kau ini? Minnie dalam bahaya kau malah memikirkan jatah harianmu!" Bentak JaeJoong.

"Huh. Bahaya? Bahaya apa? Minnie dalam bahaya apa Mi?" Bingung Yunho namun  
kebingungannya itu langsung terjawab saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka dengan keras dengan ChangMin yang langsung lari naik ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Minnie..." Khawatir JaeJoong yang masih menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya di balik selimut.

"Baby..." Panggil JaeJoong lembut pada ChangMin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang JaeJoong.

"Ada olang gila nyali Pipi di lual, pas Minnie bilang Pipi gak ada olang gilanya ngamuk teyus mau pukul Minnie..." Adu ChangMin membuat Yunho langsung memakai celana pendeknya dengan singlet dan segera mengecek siapa orang gila yang sudah berani mencarinya dan mengganggun ChangMin, anak kesayangannya.

"Pipi cek keluar dulu Mi. Mimi tenangin Minnie ya..." Ucap Yunho yang langsung keluar setelah membelai sayang rambut ChangMin yang masih merajuk di pelukan Mimi nya.

"Hati-hati Pi... Cinta dan do'a Mimi selalu menyertai perjuangan Pipi mengusir orang gila itu" Pesan JaeJoong berlebihan.

"Berikan ciuman Mimi sebagai energi Pipi berjuang..." Pinta Yunho sebelum menyesap bibir manis JaeJoong dan langsung keluar kamar mencari siapa orang gila itu.

"Minnie tidak apa-apa sayang. Pipi sedang mengusir orang gilanya..." Ucap JaeJoong lembut menenangkan ChangMin yang masih terdiam dalam pelukannya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari ChangMin, membuat JaeJoong panik dan melepas dengan paksa dekapan lengan kecil ChangMin yang melingkar di dada nya.

"Minnie!" Pekik JaeJoong melihat ChangMin yang menggeliat tidak nyaman dan mengguman tidak jelas.

"Tertidur rupanya. Membuat khawatir saja..." Lega JaeJoong yang menidurkan ChangMin di sampingnya dan menyelimutinya.

"Tidur nyenyak Baby..." Bisik JaeJoong mengecup dahi ChangMin dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah 'Aktivitas' rutinnya dengan Yunho, sambil membereskan pakaian nya dan Yunho yang masih berserakan di lantai kamar.

"Hiiiiiaaaattt...Olang gila minggil!" Pekik ChangMin dalam tidurnya yang ternyata sedang bermimpi memukuli orang gila yang tadi ditemuinya dengan robot-robotannya.

Bagaimana nasib Yunho yang katanya sedang menengok siapa orang gila yang sudah mengganggu anak kesayangannya, ChangMin?

Ok kita lihat langsung...

_**Ruang Tamu Keluarga Jung...**_

"Aduuuuhhhh...Ternyata Ketua RT Komplek _'Paradise' _ itu sangat tampan dan masih muda. Aku kira sudah tua dan gendut..." Pekik wanita ceking yang baru Yunho ketahui bernama Go Ara atau Lee Ara sekarang. Selir Lee So Man yang terbaru, persembahan untuk malam Jum'at Kliwon lusa.

"Ah, maaf saya mau ganti pakaian dulu..." Alasan Yunho menghindari jari-jari kering yang meraba-raba lengan dan bahunya. Yunho mengingatkan dalam hati untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang tersentuh Ara sebanyak 7 kali dengan air bersih yang salah satunya dicampur dengan tanah.

"Tidak usah Yunho-ah... Ini saja sudah cukup..." Ucap Ara sok akrab dan menggoda (Hueeeekkkkk...).

"Ah, tapi tidak sopan saya menerima tamu dengan pakaian seperti ini Nyonya..." Alasan Yunho lagi sambil memikirkan celana pendek hitam selutut dengan kaus singlet yang mengekspos banyak bagian-bagian tubuh seksinya (Sllluuuurrrrpppp...).

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, kita kan seumuran Yunho-ah... Panggil Ara saja..." Pinta Ara mengerucutkan bibirnya (Hueeeeekkkk Lagi) dan memaksa Yunho duduk di sampingnya lagi.

"Ah..." Yunho baru saja akan menghindar saat Ara memekik kaget melihat apa yang ada di tubuh Yunho.

"Omo! Apa ini Yunho-ah? Wah...Bahkan nyamuk saja tidak tahan dengan ke seksianmu...Sampai-sampai gigitannya meninggalkan bekas dikulitmu. Aku juga mau jadi nyamuknya..." Kagum Ara yang dengan bodohnya mengira Kiss Mark yang JaeJoong tinggalkan di leher dan dada Yunho adalah gigitan nyamuk.

"Ahahahaha... Nyamuk yang menggigitku itu sangat seksi, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkan bekas gigitannya dan kalau aku lihat Nyonya Ara itu lebih cocok jadi lalat bukan nyamuk..." Ceplos Yunho membuat Ara bingung dengan maksud ucapan Yunho.

"Kenapa lalat? Yang bisa menggigit kan nyamuk, bukan lalat Yunho-ah..." Protes Ara dengan gaya yang di imut-imutkan namun malah menjadi amit-amit.

"Ah, kenapa lalat soalnya lalat lebih cocok dengan mata Nyonya Ara yang besar..." Alasan Yunho membuat Ara tertawa puas.

Yunho pun tertawa puas melihat Ara yang puas akan jawabannya.

'Kau pantas menjadi lalat, karena kau suka hinggap di tempat yang kotor seperti Lee So Man' Ucap Yunho dalam hati.

"Hahahaha...Yunho-ah kau bisa saja... Ah, aku berharap suamiku itu cepat mati, supaya aku bisa denganmu Yunho-ah..." Ucap Ara dengan tingkat Ke-PD-an yang luar biasa tinggi.

"Heee! Ah ya sudahlah, mana surat tinggal yang perlu aku tanda tangani?" Tanya Yunho tidak sabar, tidak tahan dengan rasa gatal di tubuhnya, merasa alergi dengan kehadiran Ara di sekitarnya.

"Oh iya hampir lupa... Ini suratnya. Untuk sementara tanda tangan Yunho-ah di surat tinggal ku ini dulu ya. Nanti baru di surat nikah kita..." Ucap Ara tanpa rasa malu sama sekali karena memang dia sudah melakukan operasi pemutusan urat malu.

"Hahaha...Ya silahkan saya antar ke depan Nyonya..." Usir Yunho namun karena otak Ara yang tidak mampu mencerna makna ucapan Yunho makan ucapan itu ditanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat bau tak sedap menguar di sekitar Yunho.

"Oh, terimakasih Yunho-ah... kau manis sekali..." Ucap Ara sambil membelai pipi Yunho membuat mata Yunho membulat karena merasa horror.

Brakkkk...

Pintu depan rumah Keluarga Jung pun tertutup dan terkunci di depan muka Ara.

"Ahhh...Dia malu rupanya..." Senang Ara yang entah keberapa kalinya telah salah menanggapi semua ucapan dan tindakan Yunho padanya.

"Andwe, wajahku juga kena sentuh. ANDWEEEEEEE!" Teriak Yunho histeris berlari ke kamarnya dan JaeJoong untuk segera meminta bantuan istri tercintanya untuk membersihkan segala sentuhan Ara yang akan membuatnya sial.

"Mimi! Tolong!" Panik Yunho dengan wajah pucat yang langsung masuk ke kamar mandi saat JaeJoong masih me waxing bulu-bulu halus di kaki jenjangnya.

"Omo! Pipi kenapa? Ada hantu?" Khawatir JaeJoong langsung menghampiri Yunho dan ingin memeluknya namun mengejutkan, baru kali ini Yunho menolak pelukannya.

"Wae?" Bingung JaeJoong melihat reaksi Yunho.

"Bantu Pipi membersihkan semuanya dulu. Pipi gak mau Mimi terkontaminasi sentuhan orang gila juga..." Ucap Yunho sambil membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menarik JaeJoong ke arah Bathtub.

"Pipi di pegang orang gila? Andweeeeee! Sini Mimi banti bersihkan...!" Panik JaeJoong yang langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho masuk ke bathtub untuk dilakukan pembersihan total.

_**Malam Harinya...**_

"Mi, Pipi mau ke Gwangju ya... Pipi mau menenangkan diri. Orang gila itu terus ngejar-ngejar Pipi..." Ijin Yunho pada JaeJoong yang sedang membereskan pakaian.

"Mwo! Memangnya orang gila itu masih ada di sekitar sini Pi?" Khawatir JaeJoong.

"Iya Mi, di itu warga Komplek _'Paradise' _ ini. Makanya boleh ya Mi, Pipi ke Gwangju un tuk menghindar sementara. Sampai orang gila itu lupa sama Pipi..." Mohon Yunho.

"Aduhhh...Kasian suami Mimi yang Ganteng, Kaya, dn Pervert ini dikejar-kejar orang gila. Ya Pipi boleh ke Gwangju, sekalian Mimi libur ngasih Pipi jatah harian..." Putus JaeJoong akhirnya setelah melihat beberapa poin positif untuknya.

"Makasih Mimi yang cantik dan baik udah ngijinin Pipi ke Gwangju. Tapi masalah jatah, gak akan ada yang berubah. Sebelum Pipi pergi, Pipi tagih dulu sekarang." Ucap Yunho yang tanpa menunggu reaksi JaeJoong sudah menerkam JaeJoong dengan ganasnya.

Skip?

Gak?

Ncnya Ya?

_**Mumpung UnDong Lagi Baik, Jadi Kasih Deh Ncnya. Tapi dikit aja ya, hehe...**_

"Mimi…"Panggil Yunho seksi membuat JaeJoong merasakan getaran-getaran erotis di tubuhnya saat Yunho menggodanya terutama di saat sesuatu yang hangat dan kenyal bergerak melumat bibirnya dengan brutal.

Yunho menikmati bibir Jaejoong yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya, bibir mungil JaeJoong yang sangat menggoda iman Yunho.

"Mmhhh…Pipi"Desah JaeJoong saat Yunho memperdalam ciumannya. Lengan kekar Yunho sudah berada di tempat yang paling tepat, pinggang ramping JaeJoong. Begitu juga dengan lengan JaeJoong yang sudah melingkar erat di leher Yunho. Mempersempit jarak tubuh antara keduanya, sehingga pergesekkan yang memabukkan tak terelakkan.

"Nggghhhh...Mimi...Kau makin manis dan memabukkan saja...Nggghhh...Mohhh..." Erang Yunho saat dengan sengaja JaeJoong menghisap kuat lidah Yunho yang sedang mengeksplor kedalaman dan manisnya mulut JaeJoong.

"Ngggghhh...Mpphhh..." Desah JaeJoong mencoba melepaskan ciuman Yunho saat merasakan pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis.

Yunho melepaskan bibir JaeJoong saat merasakan dorongan lemah tangan JaeJoong di dadanya. Mengetahui kalau istri tercintanya itu sedang butuh pasokan udara yang banyak untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

"Kau sangat cantik, manis, dan memabukkan Mimi…"Ucap Yunho sambil membelai pipi JaeJoong yang sudah sangat merah

"Itu karena Mimi adalah Gula-Gula kesukaan Pipi, Gula-Gula yang manisnya tidak akan hilang dan berkurang walau sudah sering dihisap dan di emut…"Ucap JaeJoong seksi, membangkitkan dan mengeraskan milik Yunho yang memang sudah melakukan pemberontakan dibalik jeans yang dipakainya.

"Ne, Cuma Mimi Gula-Gula manis Pipi. Yang lainnya racun buat Pipi..."Gombal Yunho.

"Ckkk...Sepertinya Pipi ini sudah pandai menggombal. Tapi Mimi suka...Raaawwwrrr!"Ucap JaeJoong menantang Yunho dengan meremas milik Yunho dengan keras.

"Akkkhhhh! Kau menantangku Mimi, jadi jangan salahkan Pipi kalau Mimi tidak bisa jalan normal besok" Ancam Yunho mendorong tubuh JaeJoong terlentang di atas King Size Bed, tempat ChangMin di produksi. Tempat yang sama yang akan memproduksi adik-adik ChangMin kelak atau dengan kata lain tempat keramat YunJae melakukan aktivitas hariannya.

Yunho mencium bibir JaeJoong penuh nafsu, dijilatnya bibir JaeJoong yang dirasakannya sangat manis dan lembut persis seperti permen kapas kesukaannya, Yunho menggigit pelan bibir JaeJoong membuatnya sedikit terbuka. Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut JaeJoong yang sangat manis dan tak pernah puas dinikmatinya.

Mata JaeJoong terpejam saat dirasakannya tangan Yunho yang mulai bergerilya menjelajahi bagian-bagian sensitive ditubuhnya. Tangan JaeJoong melingkar erat di leher kekar Yunho, memperdalam ciuman panas mereka yang seakan mampu membakar kamar karena panasnya.

"Mhhh…Ah…"Desah JaeJoong diantara ciumannya, Jaejoong mulai membalas permainan lidah Yunho di mulutnya. Mencoba mendominasi, walau nanti pada akhirnya tetap Yunho yang menguasainya. Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Merasakan sesak di dadanya Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang JaeJoong yang tak pernah bisa Yunho hindari. Yunho mulai membasahi lehernya dengan lidahnya yang sangat lincah bermain-main disana. Kali ini tangan JaeJoong berpegangan erat pada bahu Yunho. Bibir Jaejoong terbuka, berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun agaknya itu akan sulit, karena aksi Yunho membuatnya semakin sibuk mendesah, hingga melupakan paru-parunya yang membutuhkan banyak oksigen

"Awww…"Pekik JaeJoong saat Yunho menggigit kulit lehernya, memberi tanda cinta, tanda bahwa JaeJoong hanya miliknya

"Jangan gigit terlalu keras Pi..." Protes JaeJoong.

"Mian, Pipi terlalu bersemangat menjadi nyamuk yang menghisap leher Mimi..." Jawab Yunho tersenyum, beruntung JaeJoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung menyambar lagi bibir Yunho. Kali ini ciuman mereka di bibir tidak terlalu lama karena Yunho mengalihkan sasaran kanvas lukisan bibirnya.

Kini sasaran Yunho beralih ke arah bahu JaeJoong yang lebar, baju JaeJoong kini telah terbuka setengah kancingnya mempermudah Yunho untuk melukis bagian bahu JaeJoong yang juga sangat putih.

"Akh…Pi…"Desah JaeJoong saat Yunho sedang meniup-niup telinga JaeJoong. Udara hangat dari mulut Yunho berhasil membuat bulu kuduk JaeJoong berdiri, tubuhnya pun semakin panas karena aksi Yunho tersebut

Yunho melepaskan pakaian JaeJoong dan dirinya dengan cepat. Dalam beberapa saat tubuh keduanya sudah polos, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menghalangi pandangan Yunho pada tubuh indah JaeJoong begitu juga sebaliknya, tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangan JaeJoong untuk mengagumi tubuh seksi sang suami, Jung Yunho.

Yunho langsung menyerang kembali bibir JaeJoong yang membengkak akibat ulah Yunho sebelumnya. Kali ini tangan Yunho bebas menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh JaeJoong tanpa terhalang apapun.

"Mmmhhh…Ah….Mnnghhhh…"Erang JaeJoong tak karuan saat Yunho melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu

"Nghhh…"Desah Yunho semakin keras saat tangan JaeJoong membelai lembut punggungnya

"Ahhhh…."Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap tonjolan kecil di dadanya yang sudah mengeras karena rangsangan permainan jemari Yunho sebelumnya.

"Slruuppp…"Decakan mulut Yunho yang asyik menikmati dada JaeJoong. Sementara mulut Yunho bekerja pada dada sebelah kanan JaeJoong, tangan kanan Yunho mulai menggoda dada JaeJoong sebelah kiri dan tangan kirinya bermain-main dengan daerah intim JaeJoong. Membuat JaeJoong menggelinjang tak karuan karena kenikmatan berlipat ganda yang dirasakannya.

Tangan JaeJoong menggenggam erat seprai sementara bibirnya mengigit ujung bantal yang ditidurinya keras-keras untuk menahan sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya, sekaligus untuk meredam desahan-desahannya.

Lidah Yunho semakin ganas menikmati tubuh JaeJoong. Kulit Jaejoong yang semula putih mulus menjadi merah-merah akibat ulah Yunho. Lidah Yunho mulai bermain di daerah pusar Jaejoong. Membuat JaeJoong terasa digelitik.

"Ah…Ah…Pipi…"Desah JaeJoong tertahan karena Yunho yang terus menggodanya

Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho mulai melancarkan aksinya di daerah intim JaeJoong, membuat Jaejoong terkejut dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya…

"Ahhh…Pih…Terus…"Racau JaeJoong, saat Yunho mulai mengulum milik JaeJoong. Tangan JaeJoong meremas kuat rambut Yunho, memintanya untuk memperdalam kulumannya

"Ahhh…Pi…Mimi tak tahan lagi…"Racau JaeJoong saat miliknya menyemprotkan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam mulut Yunho. Tanpa merasa jijik sedikitpun, Yunho langsung menelan habis cairan JaeJoong tanpa tersisa

"Kau sangat manis Mimi…"Ucap Yunho sambil memandangi JaeJoong yang masih terengah-engah setelah klimaksnya yang pertama

"Kita lanjutkan Mi? "Tanya Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala JaeJoong

Yunho mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam JaeJoong.

"Ah…"Erang JaeJoong saat jari Yunho menjelajahi setiap inchi lubangnya

Melihat ekspresi JaeJoong yang mulai menikmati permainannya, Yunho pun segera menambahkan satu persatu jarinya membuat JaeJoong menjerit kesakitan…

"Tahan Mi…"Ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengecup bibir JaeJoong sekilas. Menunggu JaeJoong untuk merileks kan tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, JaeJoong mulai mendesah lagi…Desahan kenikmatan bukan kesakitan, membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk memasukkan miliknya yang sudah menegang ke dalam lubang JaeJoong…

Setelah dirasakannya tubuh JaeJoong yang sudajh menerima jari-jarinya, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan jarinya dan akan menggantinya dengan Big Junior miliknya.

Diangkatnya kedua kaki JaeJoong ke atas pundaknya, sehingga terlihatlah objek yang telah diincar oleh Yunho. Perlahan-lahan Yunho memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang yang sangat sempit

"Ahhh…"Jerit JaeJoong saat merasakan milik Yunho menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya. Air mata deras mengalir dari mata indahnya. Walau sudah berkali-kali bercinta, hole JaeJoong tetap sempit sehingga membuat Yunho ketagihan dengan kenikmatannya.

Melihat JaeJoong yang kesakitan, Yunho lengsung membungkam mulut JaeJoong dengan ciumannya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian JaeJoong akan rasa sakit yang sedang di alaminya.

"Mhhmhhgg…Nghhh…"Gumam JaeJoong tak jelas karena mulutnya yang dibungkam Yunho. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada pundak Yunho, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya

"Ahh…Kau sempit sekali Boo…Ah…Nikmatnya…"Racau Yunho saat miliknya sudah berhasil masuk dalam lubang JaeJoong. Namun melihat ekspresi JaeJoong yang masih menahan sakit, Yunho menahan hasratnya untuk segera menghujam lubang JaeJoong.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu JaeJoong untuk terbiasa dengan ukuran miliknya, Yunho pun mulai menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk lubang JaeJoong.

"Ah…Ah…Pih…lebih cepat…"Pinta JaeJoong saat sakit yang semula dirasakannya berubah menjadi nikmat.

"As You Wish Mimi…"Ucap Yunho sambil mempercepat gerakannya membuat desahan JaeJoong semakin bergema di kamar mereka. Ranjang mereka pun ikut berdecit seiring gerakan Yunho yang menghujam lubang JaeJoong

"Ahh…Ah…"Desah JaeJoong saat Yunho kini mulai memompa milknya juga yang sempat terabaikan

"Ah…Nikmatnya…Kau sangat nikmat Boo…" Racau Yunho

"Ah…Pipi…Mimi gak tahan lagi…"Racau JaeJoong saat merasakan miliknya akan menyemburkan cairannya lagi.

"Tunggu Pipi, Mi…"Ucap Yunho. Yunho pun mempercepat gerakannya, sehingga tak lama setelah itu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Teriak Yunho dan JaeJoong bersamaan mencapai puncak kenikmatan meraka.

Yunho pun perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang JaeJoong. Cairan Yunho meluap keluar mengaliri paha mulus JaeJoong membuat Yunho langsung menegang lagi melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya.

"Aishhhh...Jung Yunho, kau ini tetap pervert seperti biasa..." Gerutu JaeJoong yang malah membuat Yunho semakin gemas padanya.

"Itu belum ada apa-apanya Mi. Apa Mimi siap untuk ronde selanjutnya?" Tanya Yunho sexy, langsung menyerang JaeJoong yang belum sempat menghindar. Dan kembali terdengarlah suara-suara desahan, rintihan, erangan, bahkan teriakan mereka berdua dari kamar YunJae, meninggalkan ChangMin yang tetidur di kamar nya…

_**Keesokan Harinya...**_

"Mimi jaga rumah ma Minnie ya, jangan nge gossip dengan HeeChul dan LeeTeuk Hyung terus..." Pesan Yunho sebelum pergi ke Gwangju.

"Aish Pipi, itu kan satu-satu nya kegiatan Mini selain ngurus rumah. Pipi kan gak ngijinin Mimi kerja, jadi jangan larang Mimi buat nge gossip juga..." Cemberut JaeJoong merapikan jaket yang dipakai Yunho.

"Pipi gak mau Mimi kerja kan karena Pipi mau Mimi mengurus Minnie dan rumah saja..." Ucap Yunho beralasan.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau Pipi gak mau Mimi dekat-dekat dengan namja lain..." Gerutu JaeJoong mengecek ulang barang bawaan Yunho.

"Itukan karena Pipi terlalu cinta sama Mimi..." Rayu Yunho.

"Udah gak usah nge gombal. Mana kartu goldnya?" Todong JaeJoong.

"Mwo yang gold! Kenapa tidak yang biasa saja Mimi?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati karena JaeJoong memang sangat sensitive dengan topik pembicaraan kartu kredit.

"Ok, kalau begitu ATM nya juga..." Pinta JaeJoong dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ahhh... Kartu Gold saja cukup kan Mi?" Yunho akhirnya menyerah, karena jika JaeJoong sampai mengambil ATM nya. Itu sama saja artinya dengan pembobolan tabungan oleh BooJaenya.

"Makanya jangan banyak menawar..." Gerutu JaeJoong mengambil Kartu Gold di tangan Yunho.

"Mencoba keberuntungan boleh kan Mi..." Ucap Yunho jujur yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam JaeJoong.

"Sudah siap semuanya kan? Berangkat sekarang saja, nanti ketinggalan kereta..." Ucap JaeJoong memberikan bantal leher pada Yunho untuk digunakannya di kereta nanti.

"Ok...Minnie mana Mi?" Tanya Yunho yang menyadari ketidakhadiran ChangMin diantara mereka.

"Ada di ruang TV, sedang menonton Spongebob..." Jawab JaeJoong memberikan masker untuk Yunho. Masker yang akan menyelamatkan Yunho dari rasa malu karena cara tidurnya yang 'unik'.

"Minnie!Pipi mau pergi sekarang sayang!" Panggil Yunho menuju ruang TV dan dapat dilihatnya ChangMin yang sedang asyik menyaksikan aksi Spongebob dan Patrick yang sedang mengejar ubur-ubur.

"Pipi mau kemana?Minnie ikut..." Rajuk ChangMin saat melihat Yunho sudah rapi dengan koper yang di seret disampingnya.

"Minnie di rumah jaga Mimi saja ne. Pipi tidak akan lama kok... Minnie mau oleh-oleh apa dari rumah halmoni?" Bujuk Yunho sambil memangku ChangMin.

"Dali lumah halmoni, Minnie mau kue yang banyak Pipi...Cegini banyaknya..." Pinta ChangMin imut sambil memperagakan sebanyak apa kue yang di inginkannya dengan lengan mungilnya.

"Ok, nanti Pipi bawakan kue yang banyak. Tapi Minnie jangan nakal ya, kasian Mimi nanti capek..." Nasehat Yunho yang dijawab anggukan kepala ChangMin dengan semangat.

"Ya udah, Pipi pergi sekarang Mi, Taksinya sudah datang..." Ucap Yunho mendengar suara klakson taksi yang dipesannya datang.

"Hmm... Titip salam buat Umma dan Appa Jung ya Pipi. Sampaikan maaf Mimi, karena tidak bisa ikut ke Gwangju. Dan jangan lupa berikan Kimchi Jigae buat Umma. Cuma ini yang sempat aku buat untuk Umma dan Appa..." Pesan JaeJoong panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas, mengantarkan Yunho masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan membawanya ke stasiun. Sementara ChangMin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Iya Mimi ku sayang... Pipi pasti sampaikan semua pesan Mimi buat Umma dan Appa Jung..." Jawab Yunho menghentikan pesan panjang JaeJoong.

"Ok. Minnie, Kiss Good Bye buat Pipi..." Suruh JaeJoong pada ChangMin yang sedang mengggoda supir taksi dengan menjulurkan lidahnya yang penuh permen.

"Muuuuaacchhh..." ChangMin mencium pipi kanan Yunho dengan bibir lengketnya.

"Gomawo Minnie..." Ucap Yunho mengecup kedua pipi gembul ChangMin.

"Hati-hati di rumah Mi..." Pesan Yunho mengecup bibir JaeJoong mesra.

"Pipi juga hati-hati di jalan..." pesan JaeJoong mengusap pipi Yunho yang lengket akibat ulah ChangMin.

"Mimi, Minnie... Bye!" Yunho melambaikan tangan di balik jendela taksi yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah Keluarga Jung.

"Bye Pipi!" Balas JaeJoong dan ChangMin melambaikan tangannya mengiringi taksi yang membawa Yunho di dalamnya bergerak menjauh. Menghilang dari pandangan JaeJoong dan ChangMin yang masih melambaikan tangannya.

"Yes! Waktunya Bergosip!" Seru JaeJoong senang.

"Yes! Waktunya makan becal dan main cepuasnya dengan Kyu!" Seru ChangMin tak kalah senang.

"Mimi, Kyu culuh kesini!" Rajuk ChangMin menarik-narik ujung lengan kaos V-neck JaeJoong.

"Iya sabar Minnie. Umma juga mau menelepon HeeChul Ahjumma dan LeeTeuk ahjumma untuk datang kemari." Ucap JaeJoong mengeluarkan I-phone dari saku Jeans nya.

"Kalau begitu Minnie mau calapan dulu cambil nunggu Kyu..." Putus ChangMin yang langsung kembai masuk ke rumahnya untuk meneruskan acara sarapan k 3 nya yang sempat terganggu dengan keberangkatan Yunho ke Gwangju.

"Jangan berantakan Minnie..." Pesan JaeJoong pada ChangMin yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sambil mngeluarkan i-phone nya untuk menghubungi senior-senior bergossip nya.

"Halo... Hyungiiiiieeee!" Panggil JaeJoong semangat saat terdengar sapaan HeeChul di seberang telepon.

"_Ada apa Jae? Jangan berteriak ditelepon!Kau membuat telingaku sakit..." Komplain HeeChul di seberang telepon._

"Mian Hyungie...Aku terlalu bersemangat mendengar suaramu..." Sesal JaeJoong yang membuat HeeChul sedikit besar kepala.

"_Tentu saja kau akan bersemangat mendengar suara merduku ini. Suara ku kan mengandung aura positif untuk membuat orang senang..." Cerocos HeeChul._

"Jangan mulai lagi Hyungie...Bisa datang ke rumahku sekarang bersama Kyu?" Protes JaeJoong dan mengungkapkan langsung maksudnya menelepon sebelum HeeChul lebih tak terkendali lagi.

"_Kerumahmu bersama Kyu? Ada acara apa memangnya?" Bingung HeeChul yang merasa tak menerima undangan apapun dari JaeJoong._

"Temani aku dan Minnie disini Hyungie. Yunnie baru saja pergi ke Gwangju, aku kesepian..." Rengek JaeJoong.

"_Aish...Manja sekali...Biaklah aku akan ke sana bersama Kyu. Kau siapkan saja hidangan yang lezat..." Putus HeeChul akhirnya setelah menimbang keuntungan yang di dapatkannya jika datang ke rumah JaeJoong._

"Baiklah, aku tunggu Hyungie.." Ceria JaeJoong sebelum meneruskan aksinya yang kini tinggal menelepon LeeTeuk untuk datang juga ke rumahnya.

"_Yoboseyo..." Sapa LeeTeuk menjawab panggilan telepon dari JaeJoong._

"Yoboseyo... Hyungie... Datang ke rumah ku ne... Aku ada berita ter up to date..." Cerocos JaeJoong mendengar sapaan LeeTeuk.

"_Gossip!Gossip apa?" Semangat LeeTeuk mendengar kata Gossip. Kata paling sensitif bagi para pecinta kegiatan satu ini._

"Makanya Hyungie ke rumahku... Aku juga sudah mengundang HeeChul Hyung..." Jawab JaeJoong tak kalah semangat.

"_Ok. Hyungie akan segera datang ke rumah mu sekarang juga... Bye..." LeeTeuk langsung menutup teleponnya untuk segera bersiap-siap ke rumah JaeJoong. _

"Semuanya beres. Tinggal menyiapkan hidangan untuk HeeChul Hyung dan Teuki Hyung. Minnie mau Mimi siapkan makanan apa untukmu dan Kyu sayang?" Tanya JaeJoong melihat ChangMin yang sedang semedi di depan Toples keripik kentang nya.

"Minnie mau cupcake, pizza, clabbipatty dan es klim Mimi..." Jawab ChangMin semangat saat mendengar pertanyaan JaeJoong.

"Sebanyak itu?" Kaget JaeJoong.

"Itu belum cemuanya Mimi. Minnie mau dunaaatttt cokelat juga..." Jawab ChangMin menambah daftar makanan yang di inginkannya.

"Biaklah, Mimi pesan saja. Tidak akan sempat membuat itu semua..." Putus JaeJoong untuk memesan semua makanan yang di inginkan ChangMin.

Ting Tong...

"Minnie buka pintunya sayang, kalau ada yang mencari Pipi bilang Pipi gak ada..." Suruh JaeJoong sambil naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya dan Yunho.

"Ne Mimi..." ChangMin menuruti perintah Umma nya untuk membuka pintu dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan keripik kentang.

Ceklek...

Dengan perjuangan yang lumayan berat, akhirnya ChangMin berhasil membuka kan pintu, maklum tumbuh sempurna dalam beberapa hari saja kan?. Dua sosok yang amat dikenal ChangMin berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar, hingga akhirnya...

"Minniiiiiieeeee!My Baby!" Seru Junsu memeluk erat ChangMin. Sial bagi YooChun yang ada di belakang Junsu, saat Junsu memeluk erat ChangMin yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan keripik kentang. Tekanan yang di akibatkan pelukan Junsu menyebabkan remahan keripik kentang dalam mulut ChangMin menyembur sempurna ke wajah YooChun yang akan mencium pipi ChangMin.

"Gyaaahhh!Minnie..." Rajuk YooChun membersihkan wajahnya dari remahan keripik kentang ChangMin.

"Hehe...Mian Chun Jusshi..." Sesal ChangMin namun dengan wajah yang sangat senang.

"Haha...Kau pantas mendapatkannya Chunnie...Sudah anggap saja itu sambutan selamat datang dari Minnie. Benar kan Minnie?" Junsu menertawakan YooChun yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hum...Hum..." Angguk ChangMin bersemangat.

"Minnie jahat pada Chun Jusshi, jadi puding ini untuk Mimi dan Pipi saja..." Goda YooChun memamerkan puding di tangannya pada ChangMin.

"Andwwwweeeee!Jangan di kacih ke Mimi cama Pipi! Buat Minnie aja ya Chun Jusshi puding nya, Pipi juga kan gak ada..." Rayu ChangMin.

"Ok, puding ini nanti buat Minnie. Tapi Minnie harus jawab jujur. Suie Jusshi dan Chun Jusshi baik siapa?" Tanya YooChun yang berhadiahkan pelototan tajam dari Junsu.

"Ya Chunnie! Jangan mengajari Minnie menilai kejelekan orang!" Protes Junsu, namun tak mendapat respon dari YooChun.

"Chun Jusshi..." Jawab ChangMin lantang dan langsung merebut kantong tempat puding di tangan YooChun.

"Hahaha...Minnie pintar..." Puji YooChun.

"Suie Jusshi juga baik kan Minnie..." Harap Junsu.

"Ne, Suie Jusshi juga baik tapi peyit cepelti Mimi..." Jawab ChangMin sambil berusaha membuka bungkus puding mangga kesukaannya. Membuat Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Siapa yang pelit Minnie...?" Tanya JaeJoong tajam mendengar komentar anaknya tentang dirinya yang pelit.

"Hehehe... Yang peyit Suie Jusshi dan Mimi...Tapi Mimi yebih cantik dari Suie Jusshi..." Jujur ChangMin namun segera menambahkan kalimat pujian untuk Mimi nya. Gawat kalau Mimi nya marah, kelangsungan hidupnya akan terganggu.

"Yah! Kenapa Suie Jusshi terus yang Minnie jelek-jelekkan?" Protes Junsu tidak terima. Sementara YooChun hanya menahan tawanya mendengar ocehan ChangMin.

"Minnie..." Panggil JaeJoong memperingatkan ChangMin.

"Suie Jusshi tidak cantik, tapi cuuuuuuuuttttteee cepelti Minnie..." Ucap ChangMin membuat Junsu langsung tersenyum lagi.

"Hahaha... Minnie memang anak baik..." Puji Junsu mencium pipi gembil ChangMin.

"Ciapa dulu dong... Anak bapak dan ibu Leteeee..." Bangga ChanMin mengundan gelak tawa dari ChunJaeSu.

"Hahaha...Ngomong-ngomong Jae Hyung, kata Minnie Yunho Hyung gak ada. Memangnya Yunho Hyung pergi kemana?" Tanya YooChun, duduk di sebelah ChangMin yang sedang menikmati pudingnya.

"Iya, Pipi pergi ke Gwangju 1 jam yang lalu..." Jawab JaeJoong.

"Ke Gwangju? Tumben sendirian, biasanya dengan Hyung dan Minnie..." Heran Junsu.

"Iya Hyung... Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?" Selidik YooChun.

"Enak saja bertengkar. Tentu saja tidak, kami kan pasangan paling romantis. Jadi tidak mungkin bertengkar sampai membuat pasangan kita kabur pulang ke ruamh orang tuanya..." Protes JaeJoong sekaligus menyindir pasangan YooSu yang paling suka saling melarikan diri saat bertengkar.

"Eheeem... Yang itu tidak usah dibahas. Lalu kalau tidak sedang bertengkar, kenapa Yunho Hyung ke Gwangju sekarang? Tidak ada masalah di Gwangju kan?" Interogasi YooChun yang di amini anggulan kepala Junsu.

"Di Gwangju juga semuanya baik-baik saja. Justru di sini Pipi yang lagi kena masalah. Dan tujuannya ke Gwangju sekarang ya untuk melarikan diri dari masalah itu..." Terang JaeJoong mengusap sisi bibir ChangMin yang belepotan puding dengan tissu.

"Mwo! Yunho Hyung kena masalah di sini? Masalah apa? Yunho Hyung menggelapkan uang warga ya?" Cerocos Junsu mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Yah! Enak saja bawa kabur uang warga. Itu tidak perlu, kami sudah kaya Suie..." Protes JaeJoong pada Junsu yang menuduh Yunho menyalah gynakan kedudukannya sebagai Ketua RT _Komplek Paradise._

"Aku kan Cuma menebak..." Gerutu Junsu karena mendapat bentakan JaeJoong.

"Tapi kalau bukan masalah karena membawa kabur uang warga, lalu apa dong?" Tanya YooChun penasaran.

"Pipi kabur ke Gwangju karena di sini dia sedang dikejar-kejar orang gila..." Jawab JaeJoong

"Orang gila! Orang gila siapa yang megejar-mengejar Yunho Hyung?!" Histeris Junsu dan YooChun.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi kaya Pipi orang gilanya menyeramkan dan sangat berbahaya, Minnie saja hampir dipukul. Iya kan Baby?" Tanya JaeJoong yang di jawab anggukan ChangMin yang sedang asyik dengan robot-robotannya.

"Heh! Bagaimana ceritanya Jae Hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

Dan akhirnya JaeJoong pun menceritakan apa yang di alami oleh Yunho kemarin, saat ada orang gila yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sementara itu kita beralih dulu ke rumah Keluarga Choi yang berjarak 3 rumah saja dari kediaman Keluarga Jung...

"Kyunhyun! Cepat ganti baju. Kita akan ke rumah Keluarga Jung!" Teriak HeeChul dari ruang tamu.

"Iya Umma..." Balas Kyuhyun juga berteriak.

"Ke rumah Keluarga Jung? Ada acara apa?" Tanya Siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hanya berkunjung saja tidak ada acara apa-apa. Lagipula kasian Jeje, dia berdua saja dengan Minnie sekarang..." Jawab HeeChul memakai hairspray untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Memangnya Yunho kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sedang ke Gwangju..." Jawab HeeChul cuek karena sedang memakai eye liner di matanya.

"Oh... Yakin hanya akan ke rumah JaeJoong saja?" Tanya Siwon curiga melihat HeeChul yang sedang berdandan.

"Hanya di rumah Jeje saja...Memangnya kenapa? Curigaan sekali..." Gerutu HeeChul.

"Ya kau mau ke rumah yang jaraknya berapa langkah saja dandan habis-habisan begitu..." Jawab Siwon cuek.

"Aish... Choi Siwon, Kau curigaan sekali. Tenang saja aku tidak akan belanja, kartu kredit yang kau berikan sudah limit semua... Harusnya kau memberiku kartu kredit no limit seperti punya Jeje dari Yunho itu..." Omel HeeChul.

"Aishhh... Jangan mulai membanding-bandingkan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Yunho lagi. Keluarga mereka itu sudah menjadi konglomerat dari lahir, tidak bekerja pun tidak akan menjadi miskin. Asset mereka tersebar di seluruh Asia..." Ceramah Siwon panjang lebar, maklum Siwon paling sensitive dengan pembicaraan harta keluarga Yunho dan JaeJoong.

"Itu kan supaya kau lebih giat bekerja lagi Choi Siwon..." HeeChul mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibicarakan lagi. Aku mau memeriksa supermarket cabang incheon dulu. Jadi mungkin akan pulang larut malam..." Pamit Siwon yang sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Hmmm..." Jawab HeeChul cuek sambil membereskan penampilannya di depan cermin.

"Kyu... Appa pergi dulu..." Panggil Siwon yang disambut Kyuhyun yang berlarian menuju kamar orang tuanya.

"Ne Appa!" sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Appanya, Choi Siwon.

"Hmm... Anak Appa sudah rapi dan wangi, mau ke rumah Minnie ya?" Tanya Siwon mencium pipi gembil Kyuhyun.

"Ne Appa, bolehkan Kyu main cama Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun imut.

"Tentu saja boleh sayang... Tapi jangan nakal ya..." Pesan Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ini jaketnya. Di luar dingin..." Ucap HeeChul memberikan jaket untuk Siwon.

"Gomawo..." ucap Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir HeeChul lembut.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." Ucap HeeChul mengantar Siwon ke pintu depan dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Bye! Appa!" Teriak Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon yang sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"Kyu, Kita ke rumah Minnie sekarang ne..." Ajak HeeChul menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun.

"Uhumm-huuumm..." Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat melangkah bersama Ummanya menuju rumah Keluarga Jung.

Dan yang terjadi di rumah Keluarga Kim adalah...

Jeng...Jeng...Jeng...

"Kim Young Woon! Cepat bangun atau ku cubit perut buncitmu itu!" Teriak Leeteuk membangunkan sang suami Kim Young Woon atau yang lebih biasa disebut Kang In yang masih terlelap dalam damai.

"Aish... Teuki-ah... Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi..." Gerutu Kang In menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Yah! Kubilang bangun!" Teriak LeeTeuk menarik selimut Kang In.

"Aish...Mengganggu saja. Memangnya kau mau kemana sampai membangunkanku?" Gerutu Kang In dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Aku mau ke rumah Jeje, Yunho sedang pergi ke Gwangju. Jadi di rumahnya hanya akan ada Jeje dan Minnie. Kasian kan kalau Jeje kesepian, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya di rumah..." Jawab LeeTeuk membereskan tempat tidur setelah berhasil menendang Kang In dari atas tempat tidur.

"Ke rumah Jeje? Aku ikut ya..." Semangat Kang In mendengar nama JaeJoong, maklum Kang In memang mengagumi istri Jung Yunho ini.

"Mau apa? Mau menggoda Jeje di hadapanku? Hah!" Marah LeeTeuk.

"Aku juga akan kesepian kalau di tinggal sendirian..." Alasan Kang In.

"Jangan beralasan. Pekerjaanmu menata kebun belakang belum selesai. Kerjakan sekarang!" Perintah LeeTeuk galak.

"Aish, Aku lapar. Aku mau makan dulu..." Gerutu Kang In.

"Ya sudah makan dulu, lauknya sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Aku pergi dulu..." Pesan LeeTeuk sebelum meninggalkan Kang In sendirian.

"Jangan malam-malam pulangnya..." Teriak Kang In sebelum LeeTeuk benar-benar manghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

Saat LeeTeuk membuka pintu rumahnya, bertepatan dengan HeeChul yang juga baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumahnya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Chullie! Mau ke rumah Jeje?" Panggil LeeTeuk, menghampiri HeeChul.

"Ah TeuKi. Ne aku mau ke rumah Jeje. Kau juga mau ke sana?" Tanya HeeChul melihat penampilan rapi LeeTeuk.

"Ah ne...Anneyong Kyu!" Sapa LeeTeuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Anneyong TeuKi Jusshi..." Jawab Kyu dengan senyum lebar membuat LeeTeuk gemas melihatnya.

"Aigo! Kau menggemaskan sekali Kyu!" Gemas LeeTeuk mencubit pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Teuki, jangan cubit pipi Kyu. Nanti memerah..." Protes HeeChul.

"Kyu nya saja tidak apa-apa..." Gerutu LeeTeuk.

"Minnie!" Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat melihat ChangMin yang sedang duduk manis di teras rumahnya bersama YooChun.

"Kyu!" ChangMin pun berlari menyambut kedatangan teman istimewanya.

"Kita main yuk!" Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo... Mainan Minnie ada di dalam cemua. Kyu ayo masuk..." Ajak ChangMin.

"Umma, Kyu main cama Minnie ya..." Pamit Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan dari HeeChul.

"Chullie Ahjussi, Kyu nya Minnie pinjam cebental ne..." Pamit ChangMin menuntun Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mendahului para orang tua.

"Silahkan masuk HeeChul Hyung, TeuKi Hyung. Jae Hyung ada di dalam..." YooChun mempersilahkan HeeChul dan LeeTeuk untuk masuk.

"Ah gomawo YooChun. Kalau kau ada di sini, berarti Junsu juga ada di sini kan?" Tanya HeeChul tidak sabar.

"Iya, Junsu ada di sini. Dia sedang membantu Jae Hyung... Silahkan duduk dulu..." YooChun pun memanggil Junsu dan JaeJoong.

Sepeninggal YooChun, kedua senior gossip ini pun sudah memulai berbisik-bisik...

"YooChun makin tampan saja. Benar-benar adik kakak yang sempurna..." Puji LeeTeuk.

"Iya, Jeje dan Suie sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Jung's bersaudara yang fenomenal..." Iri HeeChul.

"Hyungiiiieeee!" Panggil Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumba konsernya memekakan telinga HeeChul dan LeeTeuk.

"Aigo!Junsu, Kau mau membuat kami tuli ya?!" Protes HeeChul yang disetujui LeeTeuk yang juga sedang meniup-niuokan udara ke telinganya.

"Hehe... Mian, aku kan terlalu bersemangat karena merindukan kalian..." Rajuk Junsu manja.

"Ya kami juga merindukanmu PhinDuck ku..." Goda HeeChul menepuk pantat montok Junsu.

"Jangan panggil aku PhinDuck..." Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya tidak suka dengan panggilan HeeChul dan LeeTeuk.

"Iya Iya... Kami tidak akan memanggilmu PhinDuck, Tapi Nyonya Park..." Goda LeeTeuk membuat pipi chubby Junsu merona.

"Ah Hyungiiiiieeee!" Rajuk Junsu manja.

"Aigo...Kau ini Suie..." Heran HeeChul melihat tingkah Junsu yang masih seperti pengantin baru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Joongie mana?Kok belum muncul juga?" Heran LeeTeuk yang tak melihat kehadiran sang tuan rumah.

"Joongie Hyung tadi sedang mandi. Paling sebentar lagi juga turun... Hyungie mau aku buatkan minuman apa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Hmmm...Aku mau yang menyagarkan saja Suie. Maklum biasanya kita akan merasa HOT saat bergosip yang HOT pula hahaha..." Tawa HeeChul karena ucapannya sendiri membuat Junsu dan LeeTeuk memandang aneh padanya.

"Ok, akan aku ambilkan air es untuk Chullie Hyung..." Jawab Junsu polos.

"Mwo! Air es! Yang benar saja Park Junsu, masa aku bertamu di rumah pemilik Jung's Entertainment hanya disuguhi air es?" Omel HeeChul.

"Lho kan tadi HeeChul Hyung bilang mau yang menyegarkan untuk menyirami yang HOT bukan? Ya sudah, yang paling ampuh untuk menyiram yang HOT itu kan air es..." Jelas Junsu panjang lebar, membuat tanduk invisible HeeChul makin memanjang.

"Hahaha... Suie kau ini pintar sekali... Untuk Hyung buatkan jus apel ya. Kata Joongie itu baik untuk peremajaan kulit..." Pinta LeeTeuk yang langsung di iyakan Junsu.

"Siap Teuki Hyung! Jadi Chullie Hyung masih mau air es apa mau jus apel juga sama seperti Teuki Hyung?" Tanya Junsu pada HeeChul yang masih berasap.

"Samakan saja dengan Teuki. Aku juga butuh jus apel untuk peremajaan kulitku..." Ucap HeeChul sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Ya Chullie Hyung memang sangat memerlukan jus apel untuk peremajaan kulit. Chullie Hyung kan sudah mulai keriput karena mengomel terus..." Ucap Junsu polos.

"PARK JUNSU!" Murka HeeChul pada Junsu yang sudah menyelamatkan diri ke dapur.

"Sabar Chullie...Jangan berteriak-teriak. Nanti tambah keriput..." Ucap LeeTeuk memenangkan namun dengan bahasa yang sangat keliru.

"Jangan Kau juga!" Ucap HeeChul berbahaya membuat LeeTeuk merinding.

"Hyungiiee... Maaf lama..." Ucap JaeJoong yang baru datang menyelamatkan LeeTeuk dari amukan HeeChul.

"Ahhh...Tidak apa-apa Joongie... Kita juga baru sampai..." Jawab LeeTeuk.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau belum lama. Aku kira sudah lama... Chullie Hyung, kenapa cemberut terus?" Tanya JaeJoong menyadari aura suram di sekitar HeeChul.

"Ehem...Tidak apa-apa. Hanya seseorang merusak mood ku hari ini..." Sindir HeeChul pada LeeTeuk yang masih takut padanya.

"Ohhh...Tapi setelah mendengar apa yang aku dapatkan kemarin. Dijamin Mood Chullie Hyung akan kembali cerah..." Semangat JaeJoong yang tidak sabar menceritakan apa yang sudah di dapatkannya di cafe YooSu kemarin. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menjadi Ratu Gossip _Komplek Paradise_ yang baru.

"Apa yang kau ketahui Joongie, cepat katakan..." Suruh HeeChul dan LeeTeuk tidak sabar.

"Ok Ok, tapi aku buatkan minum dulu untuk Hyung..." Ucap JaeJoong siap beranjak ke dapur namun di cegah oleh LeeTeuk.

"Junsu sedang membuatkan minuman untuk Hyungie kok. Jadi kamu lanjtkan saja ceritanya. Hyungie sudah tidak sabar..." Antusias LeeTeuk yang di amini oleh anggukan kepala HeeChul.

"Oh, Ok... Langsung aku mulai saja ya ceritanya Hyungie..." Ucap JaeJoong membuat pembukaan penyampaian gosip.

"Jus Apel penghilang keriput sudah siap!" Teriak Junsu dari arah dapur sambil membawa 4 buah gelas jus apel.

"Ohhh... Gomawo Suie..." Ucap LeeTeuk dan JaeJoong.

"Gomawo Suie, Tapi tidak usah bawa-bawa keriputnya kan bisa..." Gerutu HeeChul yang hanya di tanggapi Junsu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hehe... Mian Chullie Hyungieeeeee..." Manja Junsu.

"Nah sekarang bisa kita mulai saja kan ceritanya?" Tanya JaeJoong tidak sabar.

"Tentu!" Kompak LeeTeuk dan HeeChul. Sedangkan Junsu, jangan tanya sedang apa Junsu karena dia sudah asyik dengan _PSP _nya.

"Ok. Hyungie sudah dengar kan kalau Boa dan Young Min selingkuh dibelakang Mbah Soman?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Iya. Hal itu kan sudah menjadi rahasia publik Joongie...Lalu apa gosip HOT nya?" Tanya HeeChul malas.

"Dengarkan dulu cerita Joongie, Chullie..." Bela LeeTeuk.

"Awww! Teuki Hyung memang yang terbaik..." Puji JaeJoong yang berhadiah tatapan maut dari HeeChul.

"Ok, kalau kemarin kan hanya kabar-kabar angin saja. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan bukti perselingkuhan mereka Hyungie..." Semangat JaeJoong memperlihatkan foto-foto mesra Boa dan Kim Young Min di cafe milik YooSu.

"Omo! Mesra sekali mereka... Menjijikan..." Komentar HeeChul melihat foto Boa yang mencium pipi Kim Young Min.

"Kan lebih menjijikan kalau Boa dengan Lee So Man Chullie..." Komentar LeeTeuk.

"Huuh..." Setuju JaeJoong.

"Tapi hanya ini saja tidak cukup untuk menjadikannmu Ratu Gosip _Komplek Paradise_ Joongie. Kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih HOT lagi... Masih ada tidak?" Ucap HeeChul menantang JaeJoong.

"Sesuatu yang labih HOT. Apa ya? Setiap membayangkan sesuatu yang HOT, yang mampir malah bayangan Pipi Yunho..." Ucap JaeJoong polos membuat HeeChul dan Leeteuk hanya memutar bola mata sebal.

"Ya ya pikirkan yang lainnya bisa kan Jae?" Ucap LeeTeuk mencoba bersabar.

"Aha! Aku tau!" Seru JaeJoong.

"Apa?Apa?" Tanya HeeChul dan LeeTeuk semangat.

"Tapi ini berhubungan dengan Pipi... Ya, alasan kenapa Pipi tiba-tiba pulang ke Gwangju..." Ucap JaeJoong ragu.

"Asal kau tidak membanding-bandingkan Suami kami dengan Yunho saja..." Syarat HeeChul.

"Iya jangan banding-bandingkan Kang In dengan Yunho..." Setuju LeeTeuk.

"Ok... Calon simpanan Mgah So Man yang baru bakal di nobatkan nanti malam kan?" Tanya JaeJoong setelah menyetujui syarat yang di ajukan oleh LeeTeuk dan HeeChul.

"Iya, nanti malam kan Jum'at Kliwon. Waktunya si Mbah So Man untuk memberikan tumbal untuk dukunnya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yunho?" Heran HeeChul.

"Nah calon selir Mbah So Man itu naksir Pipi Yunnie... Kata Pipi dia itu makhluk jadi-jadian paling gak tau malu. Makanya untuk menghindarinya, Pipi ke Gwangju dulu. Oh ya satu lagi, dia juga hampir memukul Minnie Baby ku..." Cerita JaeJoong berapi-api.

"Mwo! Sudah berani mengejar-ngejar Yunho, berani hampir memukul Minnie juga? Berarti ancaman besar untuk Komplek kita. Karena pasti makhluk itu akan mengacaukan kedamaian _Komplek Paradise_ ini..." Seru Leeteuk.

"Kau sudah melihat bentuk makhluk itu seperti apa Jae?" Tanya HeeChul penasaran.

"Aku belum melihatnya Hyung. Tapi melihat reaksi Yunnie dan Minnie yang ketakutan. Paling tampangnya gak jauh beda dengan bencong perempatan depan..." Komentar JaeJoong enteng.

"Mimi! Umma!" Panggil ChangMin dan KyuHyun bersamaan. Yang berlarian menuju ruang tamu dengan YooChun di belakang mereka.

"Ne, ada apa Minnie?" Tanya JaeJoong lembut.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanya HeeChul.

"Minnie dan Kyunnie mau main di depan cama Chunnie Ahjussi ya Mimi, Chullie Jusshi..." Pamit ChangMin pada JaeJoong dan HeeChul.

"Boleh, asal jangan nakal dan jangan jauh-jauh dari Chunnie Ahjussi..." Pesan JaeJoong.

"Ok Mimi... Chullie Jusshi, Boleh tidak?" Tanya ChangMin karena belum mendapatkan ijin dari HeeChul.

"Tentu saja boleh. Asal kau YooChun dan Junsu bisa menjaga Minnie dan Kyu baik-baik. Jangan bermesraan saja..." Sindir HeeChul pada pasangan YooSu yang sedang colek-colek an.

"Tentu saja aku kan menjaga Minnie dan Kyu dengan baik. Iya kan Chunnie?" Protes Junsu meminta dukungan dari suaminya, YooChun yang masih setia mencolek-colek pantat montok Junsu.

"Chunnie!" Bentak Junsu menyadarkan pikiran YooChun dari khayalan indahnya.

"Ah.. Iya..." Ucap YooChun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami permisi dulu Hyungie..." Pamit Junsu pada JaeJoong, HeeChul, dan LeeTeuk. Diikuti oleh YooChun dan MinKyu.

"Ne..." Jawab JaeJoong, HeeChul, dan LeeTeuk serempak.

Speninggal YooSu dan MinKyu yang bermain di halaman depan. Suasana di ruang tamu keluarga Jung makin HOT seiring dengan gosip-gosip yang makin HOT yang dibicarakan Trio Gossip _Komplek Paradise_.

"Aduhhhh... Tapi memang ya di antara para selir-selir Lee So Man yang menyatakan diri sebagai 9SG (9 Selir Generation), yang paling bermuka tebal kan si Jesika dan Tipani. Mereka berdua ya, pernah menggoda Wonnie... menyebalkan bukan?" Ucap HeeChul penuh emosi saat mengingat kejadian dimana Duo PlasTik menggoda suaminya, Siwon saat berbelanja di SuperMarket Keluarga Choi.

"Mimi!" Panggil ChangMin lantang dari teras depan memotong cerita seru HeeChul tentang 9SG.

"Omo! Minnie! Ada apa?" Panik JaeJoong yang langsung menghambur ke luar rumah di ikuti HeeChul dan LeeTeuk.

"OMG!" Teriak JaeJoong, HeeChul, dan LeeTeuk yang melihat adegan gulat antara Junsu yang sedang menjambak keras rambut Go Ara dan Adegan dimana YooChun, ChangMin, dan KyuHyun yang bersemangat menyemangati Junsu yang sedang menganiaya Go Ara.

"Ayo Suie! Jambak terus sampai botak!" Teriak YooChun menyemangati istrinya.

"Holeeee! Suie Jusshi hebat. Kalahkan olang gila yang nakal itu! Pukul telus Suie Jusshi!" Semangat ChangMin.

"Hole! Suie Jusshi hebat!" Sorak KyuHyun.

"Aduhhh...Lepaskan! Perawatan rambut aku it mahal!" Berontak Go Ara yang rambutnya masih di cengkeram kuat Junsu.

"Cuih!Perawatabn di tukan cukur bawah pohon asem aja bangga! Tunggu sebentar lagi botak Eu Kyang Kyang!" Tawa Junsu karena menguasai pergulatan dengan Go Ara.

"Ada apa ini Chunnie?" Tanya JaeJoong bingung melihat adegan Junsu VS Go Ara.

"Junsu sedang melawan monster pengganggu Minnie..." Jawab YooChun yang masih fokus terhadap adegan perkelahian Junsu dan Ara.

"Heh? Monster? Maksudmu orang gila yang kemarin mangganggu Yunnie dan hampir memukul Minnie?" Tanya JaeJoong mulai emosi.

"Tepat sekali Hyung!" Jawab YooChun bersemangat.

"Aish! Ya sudah Junsu! Cakar saja muka topeng nya itu! Buat supaya dokter bedah plastik terhebat maupun ember bekal kualitas super pun tidak bisa memperbaiki wajahnya lagi!" Seru JaeJoong memberikan dorongan semangat pada adiknya, Junsu.

"Ohhhh... Dia calon selir Lee So Man yang akan jadi tumbal nanti malam? Sepertinya 'perawatan' dari Junsu bisa membantunya tampil sempurna untuk nanti malam. Benar kan Teuki?" Seru HeeChul.

"Betul Chullie! Kalau Make-Up di salon kan mahal. Junsu malah berbaik hati untuk memberikan Make-Up gratis untuk calon selir Lee So Man itu. Ayo Junsu, Pipi kanan kurang 'blush on' nya!" Seru LeeTeuk menyemangati Junsu untuk membuat Pipi Ara bertambah biru.

_**Kejadian Beberapa Saat Yang Lalu, Sebelum Adegan Fenomenal Junsu Dan Go Ara Dimulai...**_

"_Kyu...Kemalin Minnie ketemu olang gila. Olang gilanya celam, Minnie campe mau dipukul ma olang gila itu..." Cerita ChangMin pada KyuHyun._

"_Mwo! Mau dipukul? Olang gilanya celam..." Ngeri KyuHyun membayangkan tampang menakutkan orang gila yang mengejar-ngejar ChangMin._

"_Huuh...Pipi Minnie aja campe takut..." Cerita ChangMin lagi._

_Sementara Junsu dan YooChun..._

"_Chunnie, Minnie dan Kyu lucu ya? Aku juga mau punya anak yang lucu seperti mereka..." Ucap Junsu yang sedang bersandar di ayunan bersama YooChun._

"_Tentu kita bisa mempunyai anak sendiri Suie. Setiap saat kan kita sudah mencoba membuatnya. Hanya waktunya saja yang belum tepat..." Ucap YooChun lembut membelai bahu Junsu lembut._

"_Permisi..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengganggu kemesraan YooSu._

"_Ya..." Jawab Junsu malas memperhatikan pemilik suara yang mengganggu waktunya dengan YooChun._

_Dress merah seksi yang hanya mampu menutupi sebagian daerah pribadinya saja tersenyum menggoda pada YooChun. Namun sayang senyuman menggoda itu tidak memberikan efek apapun pada YooChun yang sedang fokus memperhatikan pantat Junsu yang semakin montok._

"_Ah...Apa Yunho-ah nya ada?" Tanya makhluk itu yang tak lain Go Ara dengan suara yang di buat-buat._

"_Yunho Hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah. Lagipula anda siapa dan ada keperluan apa dengan Yunho Hyung?" Tanya Junsu menginterogasi._

"_Ah...Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho-ah karena aku merindukannya...Apa tidak boleh? Aku kan kekasih Yunho..." Jawab Ara dengan tingkat ke PeDe an yang luar biasa._

"_Mwo! Kekasih? Yang benar saja? Jangan bercanda Nyonya. Selera Hyung Ku itu sangat bagus. Jadi mustahil kalau Yunho Hyung menyukai anda sementara dia sudah mempunyai seorang istri yang cantik dan seksi..." Seru YooChun yang membuat Junsu mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-rubah._

"_Ah...Ya walaupun ada beberapa bagian dari kata-kata Chunnie yang tidak aku sukai. Tapi aku setuju dengannya. Mana mungkin Yunho Hyung mempunyai kekasih seperti anda sementara Yunho Hyung sudah mempunyai istri secantik dan se seksi JaeJoong Hyung. Jadi sebaiknya anda jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak di sini..." Usir Junsu._

"_Aigo... Aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku memang kekasih Yunho kok..." Jawab Ara karena sudah tidak mempunyai urat malu._

"_Olang gila!" Seru ChangMin tiba-tiba saat mengenali siapa yang sedang beragumen dengan kedua Ahjusshi nya._

"_Mwo! Anak nakal!" Kesal Ara melihat ChangMin yang lagi-lagi meneriaki nya Orang Gila._

"_Suie Jusshi, Chunnie Jusshi. Olang gila ini yang kemalin gangguin Pipi cama mau pukul Minnie..." Adu ChangMin pada YooChun dan Junsu._

"_Ohhh...Jadi ini orang yang mau memukul keponakan ku yang paling lucu?Kurang ajar! Sebandel-bandelnya ChangMin, dia tidak bileh dipukul!" Kesal YooChun._

"_Aishhh...Dia yang kurang ajar dan mengasalkan. Siapa yang tidak marah dikatai orang gila?" Ara membela diri._

"_Mwo! Minnie tidak salah. Kau memang pantas di sebut orang gila kok..." Ucap Junsu sinis._

"_Yah! enak saja aku tidak gila!" Teriak Ara menampar Junsu, tapi tidak mengenai Junsu karena YooChun sudah menghalanginya._

"_Jangan berani-berani menampar istriku!" Bentak YooChun._

"_Biar aku beri pelajaran saja dia Chunnie..." Ucap Junsu yang langsung menarik rambut Ara tanpa ampun._

"_Aduuuuhhhh!Rambut indahku!" Teriak Ara kesakitan._

"_Mimi!" Panggil ChangMin melihat adegan perkelahian Junsu dan Ara._

_**End Of FlashBack**_

"Hah! Makanya Jangan berani ganggu-ganggu suami aku. Ini akibatnya. Yunnie tuh sukanya yang manis, kaya Gula-Gula. Bukan racun seperti kamu!" Ucap JaeJoong pada Ara yang sudah babak belur.

"Iya, jatahmu kan Lee So Man. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggu suami-suami kami. Terima saja jodohmu itu..." Nasehat LeeTeuk.

"Ya, terima saja jodohmu itu. Walaupun sudah lumutan, setidaknya Lee So Man kaya kan hahaha..." Ledek HeeChul membuat Ara pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

"Suie!Gomawo!" Seru JaeJoong memeluk erat Junsu.

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk membasmi parasit yang mengganggu..." Ucap Junsu bangga.

"Istriku memang hebat...Kita pulang sekarang Yuk baby..." Puji YooChun membersihkan wajah Junsu dar keringat.

"Ohhh...Chunnie...Ya kita pulang sekarang saja. Aku juga sudah sangat lelah..." Ucap Junsu bergelayut manja pada YooChun.

"Ya kau sebaiknya istirahat saja Suie. Sekali lagi gomawo..." Ucap JaeJoong lagi.

"Hyungie...Jangan sungkan pada adik sendiri..." Ucap Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya...Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan bosan mampir ke sini ya..." Pesan JaeJoong pada pasangan YooSu.

"Ok Hyung. Minnie, Kyu kami pulang dulu ya. Jangan nakal dan jaga Mimi, sampaikan salam Ahjusshi juga buat Pipi kalau sudah pulang dari Gwangju ne..." Ucap YooChun mengecup dahi ChangMin. Disusul Junsu yang juga mencium pipi ChangMin dan KyuHyun gemas.

"Kami pulang dulu HeeChul Hyung, LeeTeuk Hyung..." Pamit YooChun dan Junsu pada HeeChul dan LeeTeuk.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan dan mampir-mampir ke rumah kami. Ya kan Teuki?" Ucap HeeChul yang disetujui LeeTeuk.

"Ya main juga ke rumah kami kapan-kapan ne..." Pesan LeeTeuk tulus.

"Ya lain kali kami akan berkunjung ke rumah HeeChul Hyung dan juga LeeTeuk Hyung..." Ucap Junsu sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Bye Suie Jusshi dan Chunnie Jusshi..." ChangMin dan KyuHyun melambaikan tangannya pada Junsu dan YooChun sebelum kembali bermain mobil-mobilan.

"Ahhh...Jadi penghargaan Ratu Gosip untukku kan Hyungie?" Tanya JaeJoong yang mengingat kembali Posisi Ratu Gosip yang di incarnya.

"Aishhhh...Kau Ini...Ya Jabatan Ratu Gosip boleh untukmu..." Ucap HeeChul tidak Ikhlas.

"Huuwwwwaaaa! Gomawo Hyungieee!" Seru JaeJoong senang, karena akhirnya penghargaan Ratu Gosip jatuh ke tangannya.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**The End**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**Epilogue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Keesokan Harinya...**_

"Mimi!Minnie! Pipi Pulang!" Panggil Yunho yang baru turun dari taksi.

"Pipi!" Seru ChangMin yang langsung berlari ke pelukan Yunho.

"Aigo!Anak Pipi!Mimi mana?" Tanya Yunho menurunkan ChangMin.

"Mimi lagi mandi, oleh-olehnya buat Minnie mana?" Tagih ChangMin.

"Anak ini, makanan saja yang ditanyakan. Ya sudah ini oleh-oleh dari Halmoni dan Haraboji di Gwangju. Tapi jangan dihabiskan sekaligus ya..." Pesan Yunho menunjukkan sekardus penuh makanan untuk ChangMin.

"Okie Dokie Pipi...Gomawo! Muachh..." Ucap ChangMin berterima kasih dan mengecup pipi Yunho sayang. Dan mengambil sekantung besar keripik kentang.

"Dasar Minnie... Ahhh...Mimi!Pipi kangen!" Ucap Yunho manja yang langsung menuju kamarnya untuk menemui sang ratu tercinta, Jung JaeJoong.

"Iya...Nanti aku juga ke rumah Hyungie. Aku tidak akan lupa..." Ucap JaeJoong di telepon.

"Ne...Sampai ketemu nanti sore Chullie Hyung..." Ucap JaeJoong mengakhiri teleponnya dengan HeeChul.

"Mimi..." Panggil Yunho yang langsung mendekap erat tubuh JaeJoong.

"Omo! Pipi! Mengagetkan Mimi saja..." Rajuk JaeJoong.

"Pipi kangen Mimi..." Ucap Yunho mengecup hidung mungil JaeJoong.

"Kan Pipi baru pergi ke Gwangju kemarin...Kok sudah kembali lagi?" Heran JaeJoong karena Yunho hanya 1 hari pergi ke Gwangju.

"Kata YooChun keadaan sudah aman, jadi ya Pipi kembali lagi ke rumah deh. Lagipula, sehari jauh dari Mimi itu bagaikan 1 abad buat Pipi..." Alasan Yunho membuat JaeJoong hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang Umma dan Appa Jung katakan Pipi ke Gwangju hanya sebentar...?" Tanya JaeJoong khawatir.

"Umma dan Appa mengerti Mi. Kalau Pipi ke Gwangju dalam rangka melarikan diri dari orang gila." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Ahhh...Syukurlah kalau Umma dan Appa mengerti. Tapi nanti kita sekeluarga ke Gwangju ya Pi..." Pinta JaeJoong.

"Tentu saja. Apapun untuk Mimi! Tapi sebelumnya, Pipi minta jatah dulu...Auuummmmm!" Yunho pun menyerang JaeJoong yang masih ada dalam pelukannya.

"Andwwweeee!Masa Mimi Cuma libur semalam?" Tolak JaeJoong.

Namun bukan Jung Yunho kalau tidak bisa menaklukan Jung JaeJoong, hingga pada siang bolong pun yang terdengar dari kamar YunJae adalah erangan dan desahan erotis dari sang pemilik kamar.

Sementara dari kamar di seberang kamar YunJae. ChangMin, bersantai menonton Spongebob sambil menghabiskan oleh-oleh yang Yunho bawa untuknya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Lee So Man dengan para pengikutnya?

Ternyata persembahan Lee So Man untuk menjadikan Ara tumbal kekayaannya ditolak oleh sang dukun sehingga kekayaan Lee So Man tidak bisa bertambah. Namun hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, Boa yang merupakan istri Lee So Man membawa kabur harta Lee So Man bersama Kim Young Min, selingkuhannya.

Kehilangan harta dan juga istri membuat Lee So Man depresi hingga akhirnya gila. Para selir Lee So Man 9SG yang tidak mempunyai biaya untuk operasi plastik rutin pun akhirnya di masukkan ke panti jompo karena kulit mereka yang mengkerut seperti nenek-nenek 90 tahun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Akhirnya Selesai Juga Nih FanFic GaJe.**_

_**Sekali Lagi UnDong Ingetin, Yang Gak Suka Sama Cast Pelengkap Penderita Yang UnDong Buat Menderita Mending Gak Usah Baca.**_

_**UnDong Males Nanggepin Komenan Bashing...**_

_**Penghargaan Readers Buat Author Berupa Like n Comment Itu Bikin Author Semangat Buat Berkarya Lo...Jadi Jangan Lupa RCL Ya...**_

_**See U Next FanFic...**_


End file.
